Take It To The Heart
by Katten
Summary: Rei broke up with Kai, the bluehaired boy lost it and was put in a mentalinstitution for acting like a 4 to 5 yearold again. TalaxKai Yaoi! Love will come later, PROMISE!
1. Default Chapter

Warning – NOT A DEATH FIC!

Pairings: TalaxKai

I have problem with the word choke and shock – I CAN'T TELL THE DIFFERENT BETWEEN THEM!!! ARGH!! I'm looking fore the word when someone surprise another, you know, he was choked or shocked (???) please help me!

Warnings... Don't really know... YAOI, angst... yeah I think that's all.

Disclaimer- I do not own beyblade!

Ages :

Kai - 15

Tala – 18 ( soon turning 19)

Bryan – 17 (few months older then Spencer)

Rei - 17

Ian – 16

Spencer – 17

_Take it to your hearth_

_Chapter **1**_

_The decision _

................¤.................

"Kai, I'm sorry... I... I don't love you any more, sorry..."

"Rei? Rei please! Don't leave me!"

The door closed.

He was gone, the only person who ever cared for him was gone... Just like that. The only sound that answered him was the silence.... The cold silence...

.................................................¤.................................................

Kai was never the same after that day.

He was afraid of loving actions, even if it was only a friendly hug.

But Max nor Tyson or Kenny could do anything to help him.

Max had went back to America with his mother and Tyson went back to Japan with Kenny.

And Kai was left alone in Russia.

With his grandfather in prison, the Abbey was shut down and the Demolition boys had disappeared out of the picture...

He was left alone, with no family nor friends, he broke down after one year.

But it was never written in the papers, the Media couldn't write that the Great Kai Hiwatari had lost his mind because of loneliness, it was to hearth-breaking...

He was put into a mental institution after two weeks where he was surrounded by loving persons who cared for him, at least that was what they told him, but he lost his 'older' self. He was acting like a shy smaller kid who had been hit to many times.

The Doctors said it was the lack of love from his grandfather that made Kai act like a child. But in truth, they didn't really know the cause...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Tala! Damnit! Get your lazy ass down here and see what's on the news!"

A muffled 'Gnnh, Br'n, 'M on ma' way' could be heard. It was eleven o'clock in the morning and Tala was still in bed. How could he sleep now?

After a couple of minutes later a tall man with flaming red, tousled hair was walking down the stairs in the house the Demolition boys had manage to afford.

He rubbed his eyes in a very child-like manner and then went for the kitchen.

"Hey come back here!" Bryan shouted a bit angry. "It's 'bout Kai...well, he's on TV... "

That made Tala wake up from whatever state he was in. After the finals he and his team had decided to get their own house. But they had done the biggest mistake by leaving Kai out.

"Kai? Kai is on the news?"

Bryan didn't want to make Tala to angsty and guilty feeling but he tought that Tala at least should see how Kai had it.

The reportage was about Voltaire Hiwatari. That all of his money would go to his only heir, Kai Alexander Hiwatari. It was just that Kai was in a Mental institute and wasn't capable of handling all the money. So the next thing that came to Talas mind was; "I'm gonna adopt him!"

That made Bryan choke on his own tongue. "What!?"

"Don't play dumb, I know you heard me!" So Tala went to the hall and took his coat and then prepared to leave.

"Wait!" Bryan called out "The will probably only believe you if you say that you are after his money, y'know..."

"Yeah, but this is something we hafta do, if they don't believe me, the we just have to convince them, right?"

Tala made once again a move to the door when Bryan called out once again. "Don't you think that we should talk to Spencer and Ian first?"

A look of pain spred over Talas face. "But-"

"I know you still love him, Tal, but lets talk with Spencer and Ian fist, okay?"

"But-"

"He will manage a day or two in the institute, he has been living there for the last couple of weeks."

"But-"

"Tala, he will be fine!"

His fists were shaking. Why couldn't Bryan understand? He-he had to help Kai! God damnit!

"Hey Tala, you okay?"

Tala looked up and shocked Bryan with showing tear-filled eyes. "It's just that when w-we moved out from the abbey, we... we didn't even acknowledge Kai. We just... left him... alone! Fuck! God damnit! I hate myself for what we did!" Tala fell down on his knees and Bryan roused from his seat and went over to him.

"Take it easy-"

"Bryan I can't! I fucking love him, and see what I did to him! He's a lost child! I want him back, I need to do this! Please!"

They stayed like that for a time, Bryan just hugging Tala while saying that it would be all right, that they should talk to the rest of the gang when they got home.

¤...Later that day...¤

Spencer got home around 5 and Ian found his way home at 5.30.

It was when they were eating dinner that Tala decided to tell them the 'good news'.

"I'm adopting Kai." He blurted out.

Spencer looked first choked then understanding.

Bryan only nodded.

Ian dropped his fork and just stared. But he was the first to break the silence. "Finally!" he cried out.

Spencer went back to his choking pose and Bryan and Tala looked at eachother in a way that said; 'Wha?'

"What do you mean?" Asked Tala carefully. Was Ian really saying that it was okay?

"What I mean is that I think you should adopt Kai! He has been feeling a bit down. The Doctors told me when I went to see him tod...a...y... oops."

"Ian?" Tala asked with a bit disappointment in his voice.

"Yes my understanding friend?"

"What have you been up to?"

"weeeeellll, IhavebeenvisitingKaiafewtimes'cuzIfeeltsorryforhim!!!"

"I see..." Tala roused from the table and then went out to the hall. Guilt were pouring from him and he didn't feel better now when Ian had been visiting Kai.

"I-I'm going out for a bit..." He called softly before he took of into the cold night.

"Now see what you did to him!" Bryan scowled at him before whacking him on the head with a fork. "He's already feeling guilty!"

"...sorry."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤.¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Well wadda ya think????

Kai is the youngest of them, I know and he is the uke!!!


	2. hello Kai

Warning- look chap 1, AND READ THE WARNING AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!!!

Pairings and the rest- look chap 1

Disclaimer- Do not own!

Sooo on with the chapter!

_Take it to your heart_

_Chapter **2**_

_Hello Kai  
_Russia's Mental Institution

A boy around the age of fifteen were happily drawing pictures of a figure with red hair. This boy had been doing that a lot lately, drawing pictures of the famous Demolition Boys, as if trying to say something. The Doctors didn't really know why and that was a thing that bothered them.

After the boy had coloured the picture with happy colours of red, blue and orange, he gave the picture to one of his nurses. She took it and showed it to the Doctor beside her.

"How nice Kai! It's really beautiful!" The nurse named Sakura smiled at him, the Doctor only nodded.

The picture was indeed very beautiful, and it didn't look like a child had painted it, no, Kai was very good at writing and painting.

Sometimes when he was in his room, he would take a paper and write down things that he had on his mind.

The thing that surprised the Doctors the most, was that the things Kai wrote down were different poems, and that was very good poems might I add.

But every time they tried to talk to him about that, he would just smile and continue with what he was doing before they asked him. Right now it was painting time.

The clothes he wore today was a pale blue, baggy sweater with a big hood on, his pants were also a pale blue and very baggy. The sad thing was the shark-fins on his cheeks. The were not painted, but tattooed.

It seemed that Kai didn't like clothes that clung to his body, much to the disappointment of all who worked there.

If you would say to the people there that 'Kai is not a sexy boy-toy' the would just laugh at you, tell you that you were probably very sick and perhaps should seek help.

¤

Doctor Khudaki, who was currently standing beside Sakura, took a few step forward just to see how Kai would react today.

You see, some days, Kai would be all lovesick and just didn't want to be alone, other days he would shy away like he had been beaten almost to death by the person who tried to touch him.

But today it seemed that Kai was little in between of shying away and wanting to be loved. So he was a bit jumpy when Dr. Khudaki tried to touch him.

"Kai, take it easy, I'm not going to hurt you, you know." But that seemed to pull the trigger that all who worked there was afraid of. Kai didn't hear the word 'not' only 'going to hurt you'. So suddenly he leaped up from the floor he was sitting on, past Sakura, who had missed to close the door, and down the corridor to the stairs.

It happened so fast so both Doctor and nurse were left standing there dumb-struck, and a perfect 'wha?' was on the Doctors face.

Dr. Kudaki groaned, "How could you forget the door, Sakura!" The nurse only smiled sheepishly and scratched her nose.

"Hehe, oops?" This was a common thing that often happened. Kai would get scared if someone said the wrong thing, try to escape and then he would be gone fore the rest of the day. So the only thing the nurse and the Doctor could do was; "Dr. Khudaki to Ran, over." He said in his mini walkie-talkie.

A buzzing sound was heard then; "Ran here, have Kai disappeared again, over?" It was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"No, why do you think that, over?" Dr. Kudaki answered back with sarcasm flooding from his voice like a big water wave. This was certainly not funny!

"Ohh, I don't know, maybe that Kai is sitting in my lap right now, playing with my sleeve, over?" He should have guessed that.

A couple of weeks ago Kai had become very close to one of the security guards named Ran. It started with the first time Kai was out from his room, meaning he had escaped and the one who found him was Ran. Kai didn't look where he was running so he crashed into the guard and ended on the floor.

First Kai tried to run away but the bracelet around one of his arm proved that he was a patient on the run, so Ran had to catch him, he took him in a tight hug and then just sat on the floor with the scared kid who's heart was racing like a maniac.

Kai calmed down and fell asleep while clinging to the mans shirt. It was a cute sight for the people who walked by.

Ever since that day, Kai would have a special liking to the guard. It was just that every time Kai would run of, he ended up with Ran in the security room.

¤...¤...¤...¤...¤

Tala didn't come back until the next day. He looked like something the cat would drag in. His hair was tousled and the clothes he was wearing was dirty. Black rings was very visible under his eyes and all in all he looked like a home-less guy.

"What happened to you??" Bryan said while reading a news paper. Tala just ignored him and went straight to bed. But he had a smile on his lipps.

On his way up to the stairs he meet Ian. Smile gone. The poor kid tried to smile and say 'sorry' but Tala just shoot him a dirty glare, meaning 'leave me alone or I'll eat ya'!'

Ian run of to Spencers room, knocking furiously on the door while screaming "Tala gonna eat me! Let me in!" A loud sigh could be heard from the room and the answer was; "No he is not going to eat you, now leave me alone!" Ian turned around when he heard a door close and let out the breath he was holding. Tala was in his own room! Yes, he was not gonna be eaten!

But after a few minutes a soft laughter filled the house and the sound was growing louder every second.

Bryan roused from the comfy chair he was sitting in and went up to Talas room. He knocked softly while asking: "Tala, you okay in there?" He lokke d down at Ian who just shrugged. " I don't know what's going on!"

Spencer found his way out from his room and joined the club.

"What happened to Tala?" He asked. If Tala did something he normally didn't do... then some thing was very wrong. Like a laughing Tala, that was not normal.

"Tala come on, what is it?" No answer, only a laughing who got nearer and nearer. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Tala, happy tears streaming down his face.

"Erm... What's so funny?" Ian tried to ask. But Tala just laughed harder while leaning on Bryan for support.

¤..........¤...........¤

Russia's Mental Institution

:::¤:::

Ran stood up from the chair he was sitting in with Kai in his arms. The kid had yet again falling asleep and now it was time to go back to the Doctor who for sure was throwing a fit 'cause he didn't get to be Kais favourite person.

It was pretty late now, Kai had stayed with him in the security room for the rest of the day. Pressing buttons that Kai knew he couldn't press. But you think he cared?

¤¤¤¤¤ FLASH-BACK ¤¤¤¤¤

"No Kai! Not that button!" A larm was set of. Making the warning lamps go of in the building. Kai laughed when Ran tried to turn to turn it of, only to found that the sprinkler-system was on. After that little accident when everything seemed fine, the light turned off.

"Kai?"

"Yeah?" Kai laughed. Wait a minute!

"Kai you talked!" This was something big! After he 'lost it' Kai had stopped talking, but now..? "Kai, say something?" But Kai only hugged him and pressed the button for the sprinkler-system again.

Making Ran panic.

¤¤¤¤¤ END FLASH-BACK ¤¤¤¤¤

When they reached Kais room, Dr. Khudaki was sitting on the bed, reading some of Kais poems.

"Ah" he said, "There you are. I was wondering when you would be back. You know, earlier today when I was walking down the corridors I got a free shower, do you know something about that?" He said with a smile.

"Eh...Yeah, you know..." He started and scratched his head with one hand, the other holding up a sleeping Kai. A smile was tugging at the corner of his lips. "He said a word today to me, not a big one but still."

"Oh! What did he say then?" Dr. Khudaki sounded exited.

"After he had pressed all of the buttons he know he can't press, I looked at him while saying 'Kai?' And he answered with a 'Yeah?' But when I asked him again he just hugged me and pressed the sprinkler-system on again."

"Oh, that means that maybe he will start to talk again?"

Ran nodded.

"Well, I better get going. My shift doesn't end yet for a couple of hours."

Dr. Khudaki pulled of the covers of the bed, while Ran laid him down carefully.

After he was tucked in both of them kissed his forehead while saying 'Good night'.

Ran let the lamp on Kais desk shine so he wouldn't be afraid if he woke up in the middle of the night.

After Dr. Khudaki closed the door and looked it he turned around to Ran who was leaning on the wall.

"It's a shame you know, he had his whole life just waiting for him but he ended up here instead... I feel sorry for him..."

"I know, Ran... I know..."

¤¤¤...¤¤¤...¤¤¤...¤¤¤

Later that night when Dr. Khudaki was ready to go home, he meet a nurse who was working in the reception.

"Oh there you are!" She squealed happily. "I was looking fore you Dr. Khudaki!"

"Please call me Ryo, I'm not working"

The nurse named Aya was practically jumping with excitement. What could be so good so that the nurse is almost cracking with happiness?

"Yes?" Ryo tried.

"I think I have found a place for Kai to live!" She almost shouted.

"What?" This was to good to be true. Sure he was gonna miss him but, finally a home for Kai! Now he to was almost jumping with happiness.

"But how? Who is it? Tell me already!" The smile on his lips was bigger then ever.

"It was a young man who was here for a couple of hours ago, he told me that he had heard about Kai and that he wanted to take care of him!" But then she fell silent. "I just hope he's not after all the money that Kai now have..."

"Yes... Did he say when he would come back? I would like to talk to him, I love Kai like a father and I don't want him to end up in a place without love."

"He told me he was going to come tomorrow around twelve, he also said that he would bring a friend... But..." The Aya stopped and suddenly looked very surprised.

"What Aya? What is it?" Ryo asked. Did something happened?

"No, it's all right, it's just that the man was looking like someone special... Oh I don't now, maybe it's just me who is over-reacting!" Aya smiled and said god night.

Tomorrow would be an exiting day for them all. Especially for Kai.

...¤:::¤...¤:::¤...

Later that night when Aya was ready for bed, she just had to put away the book she was reading and blow out the candles by her bed-table, when the thought about the man who was going to adopt Kai came crashing down on her.

'Oh My God!' Now she knew who the man was.

She climbed out of the bed, rushed out to the hall, barley had the time to put on coat and shoes, and then took of to Dr. Khudakis apartment, in the middle of the night.

¤

Finally, after five minutes of banging on the door Ryo opened.

"Aya? What are you doing here?" he asked surprised and tired.

"I-it's Kai!"

"What about him?" What could be so awful that Aya would come to his place in the middle of the night.

"I know now, I know now who the person is who is going to adopt Kai!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤.¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

End chapter 2!

So waddaya think???

Hope you like it!

**WARNING:** And I'm asking you again; PLEASE can someone help me with the word shocked and choked ???

I can't tell the differences between them!!! Or else I might not update! ¤Gasp¤ The horrors!!

Ja ne! Hehe, this chap took 2 hours to write n.n!

This down here is just something I wanted to post but it felt meaningless to just post this as a one-shot. I just thought this was funny:

....:The Dark Secrets:....

Me: Hi and welcome to my show "The Dark Secrets"! Our first person here today is Tala from the Demolition Boys! Hi and welcome Tala!

Tala: Go and Die!

Me: yeah, yeah, whateva'. Did you guys know that he is related to ants?

Tala: What the fuck! No I'm not!

Me: Yes you are, just look at your hair! You have two little antennas just like an ant!

Tala: How can I be related to an ant??!!?!? And what do you mean MY HAIR?!!!!! I just like it that way!

Me: Yeah right. ¤Ignores him¤ And that's all for today!

Ja ne!


	3. That was Unexpected

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine!

Warnings- The same... Oh I almost forgot! OOC-ness! Still YAOI!

Pairings- TalaxKai

**_Thank you so much for telling me the differences between the words!!! Now here's the next update!! And thanks to all of you for reviewing!!! _**

**Just so you know**, I have problems with 'to' and 'too' so... ¤desperate voice¤ plz don't flame me for that!!!

And I'm not really sure 'bout Talas surname. And 'Kais' and 'Kai's' how do you spell when someone owns something???

And you will finally get an idea 'bout how Aya looks like!

_Take it to the heart_

_Chapter _**3**

_That was... Unexpected... _

...............................¤..................................

After five minutes of leaning on Bryan, Tala was finally able to catch his breath.

"Okay," He said. A big smile upon his face. "Now it's officially! I _am_ going to adopt him!"

¤...¤...¤

Later that evening Bryan, Spencer and Tala was making a room ready for Kai. First Tala had protested against it, Kai should stay in his room, but both Bryan and Spencer had said that it was best to let Kai have his own room first. They didn't know how he was going to react to the new surroundings.

"But still? What if he gets scared?" Tala stated.

"If something's gonna happen, we'll just buy you a bigger bed so you can sleep with him!" The words were out before Bryan could stop himself. A smirk appeared on Talas face. "Not that kind of sleeping!" Bryan corrected, "Addicted sex-maniac!" Either Tala didn't hear it or just ignored it.

Poor Kai, if he let Tala have his way, then Kai wouldn't be able to stand on his legs for several weeks. But of course, Tala knew he couldn't make a move on the poor boy, certainly not now at least.

"Wonder what the Institution gonna say if they ever founds out that the 'father' to Kai is fucking him?" Spencer mused. Bryan looked up surprised and Tala just looked thoughtful.

"What a dirty mind you have, Spencer!" Tala smirked. "But it is pretty sexy, just think, him shouting 'Daddy, harder! Take me! Oh Daddy!'"

"No Tala, that's just sick," Spencer chuckled "besides, Kai is not ready for something like that... He is acting like a child Tala, remember that..." He added as an after-thought.

Tala sighed, yes he remembered that... He needed to talk to Ian. But not now, it was in the middle of the night.

:::::::::::::::¤::::::::::::::::

"Who is it then?" First Ryo was afraid, was it someone bad? But the, when he looked in Ayas eyes he saw happiness and... was it..? No, he couldn't place it. Shock maybe..?

"You know all the pictures Kai has been painting lately?" She let a laugh slip from her lips, "Why didn't I see it before?"

"Yes? What-" Then realisation hit him right between his eyes. "Oh!"

"It's Tala Ivanov! The Demolition Boys Leader! He's gonna adopt Kai!" This was actually to good to be true, after Ians visiting last day, Kai had been happier. And then all of the paintings! Luck must be on their side, but then... Tala was very young.

"Aya," he tried. "Tala is only nineteen, don't you think that he is a bit to young?" Oh, to heck with Tala being to young, as long as Kai is happy, that is all that matters!

¤

Just when Aya was to leave, a few cold drops touched her skin, and soon the rain was pouring down. Crystal-clear tears from heaven splashing down on the pavement.

"Say... Do you want to spend the rest of the night here, at my place?" Ryo asked kindly "It don't look like it gonna stop raining yet...". Aya blushed. He is just offering a place to stay, noting more. It's raining outside, he is just being nice, she told herself.

He opened the door further and stepped aside, his eyes shined with hope. But then again, she thought, luck maybe is on my side. And who was she to deny him the pleasure of having a beautiful lady at his apartment?

¤...¤...¤...¤................

The storm turned out to be much worse and soon lightning lit up the darkened sky, thunder roared and rain and hail was crashing down like rocks on the dark asphalt.

¤...¤...¤...¤................

Kai jerked out of his sleep. Dream forgotten. The room was so dark, the lamp on his bedside-table was turned off and he could hear a cracking sound coming from his window. He looked at the door and could see light flashing by, people screaming things he couldn't understand. And the room was so dark.

Suddenly the window in his room broke and glass was flying everywhere.

He let out a startled yelp and jumped out of his bed.

Hail and rain was pouring in from the broken window and together with the chilly wind, making the room to a freezer. It was so cold and Kai was so scared. Where were the people who used to take care of him? Why wouldn't they come and help him.

The room grow colder each second, there was no use trying to get the cover from the bed. It was already soaking wet, just like he was.

Ten minutes went by but still no-one come for him, he looked at the bedside-table seeing the red number on his digital-clock.

05.23 it read.

He curled himself into a ball, trying to protect himself from the water and the cold wind.

He could hear voices outside, shouting at each other. He snapped up some words; power off, heavy storm and check the staff.

But what about him?

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, the burning feeling all to familiar. But he wouldn't let that happen, he couldn't!

Did they to just pretend to like him? Was it all just an act? No! It couldn't be true! It... couldn't...

He looked at the clock again; 05.40 it said.

And still no help...

He cried...

And then... he saw it...

............¤............¤..............¤..............

Ryo woke with a jolt, Aya was already up. It was pitch-black in the room they, for the moment, were occupying.

"The power is of and I can't reach the Institution," She whispered. "I'm worried..."

Ryo rubbed his eyes whit one hand, the other reaching for the clock on his night-stand.

05.31.

"What happened?" He asked. "Why can't you reach them?"

She looked up from the cordless phone she was holding in her hands. A tiny candle was burning by her side.

"The line is... It's just, just a beeping sound and then the answering-machine starts. Ryo I'm worried, I'm worried about Kai..."

Even if it was a very serious moment, he couldn't help looking at Aya. Her long purple hair over her shoulders, how her face glowed in the light from the candle and the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Aya was very beautiful, very beautiful indeed...

But he hadn't time to think about that now, the most important thing right now was to get contact with someone at the institute. It was then he remembered his walkie-talkie. He threw the cover aside and startled Aya by running of in only his under-wear.

"Ryo?" She shouted worriedly after him. "Ryo what are you doing?" She followed him out from the room, candle in hand. It's amazing, she thought. How could he possibly see in the dark? She heard a crash. Well, so much for that thought...

Someone was cursing in another language, then another crash. She followed the sound and found the Doctor in the closet.

"Ryo? What the heck are you doing? And was that cursing in... French?" She just had to ask.

The man stumbled out from the closet, smiling sheepishly. "I Lived in France for some years, and well... Anyway, I was looking for my W-K. If we are lucky, the connection between them should work."

He found it some minutes later when he got out from the closet.

"Let us hope that it works." He whispered before pressing the button on the side.

"Ryo to Ran, over?" No answer. He tried again. And again. After eight times he was ready to give up, but then a weak voice answered.

"Ran h..re... wh...t is it, over?" It was weak but he could make out the words.

"Ran what happened? Where are you?!" It was quiet for a moment then;

"Kai's missing...the wi...w...br...ke-" Then it went dead... The God damned W-K went dead!

"Ran? Ran! Answer me!" But he didn't answer him. There was only the vague buzzing sound, nothing more...

They went back to the bedroom. Aya cast a glance at the clock.

06.07. They should be at work now.

She then spoke to Ryo in a soft voice.

"Kai is missing..." It was not a question, more of a statement. But what had Ran tried to say? The wi...window broke? Oh my God! Oh God please no! Let Kai be alright! Ruo seemed to be thinking the same thing. He looked terrified. What if Kai was hurt? No, she couldn't think that, it was impossible! Kai was fine, he must be fine...

She turned around to one of the window. It was still raining and by the way the trees were bowing in the wind, it didn't look like they were leaving the apartment yet for a couple of hours...

.........¤¤¤¤..........¤¤¤¤...........¤¤¤¤............

Just when Tala was going to bed, a loud thunder startled him, and then the power went of. He heard some stumbling noise coming from the floor under him. Then a few curses, he had to smile to himself, Bryan and dark could be sooo amusing.

He looked at the clock, it was black. Damn.

Damn all the digital-clocks on the earth! And damn that stupid weather!

But then again, it wasn't so bad. He was gonna adopt Kai!

And now, he thought, time to find some candles...

"Candles, candles, candles... hm, where can I find some candles?" He said out to nobody. After a couple of swearing himself, some trip down on the floor, hitting a foot, some more swearing, he found... "Nothing? I don't have a candle even?" He cursed.

After a bit of sulking on the floor, someone knocked on the door. "It's open," He called weakly, "meaning you can open the damn door and get in!"

Spencer and the rest of the gang stepped in.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Bryan asked annoyed holding a flash-light.

"Candles..." The red-headed answered, then he just remembered the question, and looked angrily up at three pair of silently laughing eyes. Then he thought of his answer... Then he heard someone snickering, must have been the disgusting look that crossed his face.

"Idiots." he murmured annoyed.

"It doesn't look good if you ask me," Bryan stated. Eyes roaming over the black city. "with a shut-down like this," He said and gestured whit his hand, showing the total blackness of it all, "we can only hope that the hospitals have some reserve power or something..." Then another thought appeared in his mind. I hope Kai is okay..."

Little did he know what had happened to Kai...

"Well we better go to bed now, it's late and I want to be rested tomorrow... eh, today I mean."

"Yeah," Ian jumped in, then; "Can we sleep in your bed?" Before Tala had the chance to shout 'NO!' all of the guys had jumped in his bed and had found a comfortable position, except Tala who was lying under everyone, gasping for air.

"G'nite, guys," he heard Ian whisper before silent overtook the room, well, if you don't count the gasping sound from Tala that is.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

( A/n Should I end it here? ¤Thinks¤ ... Nah! I'm feeling nice today!)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Something bright was disturbing Ian in his peaceful sleep and he was forced to open his eyes. The sun wasn't shining, nope, still dark outside... Then what? He looked around to find himself in the light of Bryans flash-light.

"Glad to see that you finally are wake!" He said pretty loud. "Mind moving your ass so I can get up?" A hint of irritation.

Oh! So that was why he had slept so good! He was lying on top of everyone! Then he looked over the situation. He was on top, Bryan under him, then Spenc...er and, heh, Tala...

The read-heads arms was sticking out from under Spencers back, looking like bird-claws. He the rolled of. Next was Bryan to move, then Spencer woke up from the movements and he to roused from the bed. Under him was a very stiff-looking Tala.

The red-head didn't move.

Ian poked 'it' a little. "Think 'it's alive?"

Bryan shrugged.

Spencer bent down, poking 'it' in the ribs. A strange noise was heard then Ian poked the 'thing' again.

"Still think 'it's alive?" He asked.

"No," Bryan and Spencer said in union. They had to laugh at that.

Ian continued to poke the stiff-looking thing that laid in the bed. And strange noises could be heard from 'it'.

After twenty minutes of poking and having fun, Spencer decided that they maybe should help Tala out from the 'it' state he currently was in.

So he grabbed one of the read-heads legs and bend it a bit. The strange noise that come from him sounded more like some sort of moaning.

After a good amount of time, Tala was finally able to move his limbs again. He stared accusingly at them with piercing ice-blue eyes.

Then Ian just had to say; "'It's' alive." And all three of them couldn't help burst out laughing.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤..............¤..............¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

By 09.00am Dr. Khudaki and Aya was able to reach the Institute. It was still very dark but the could still see the damage that the storm had made.

Ryo had found an old flash-light somewhere in an old box. He flashed the light over some of the windows, if they had counted right, Kais window should be exactly... there! But he froze in shock. Aya seemed to notice his wide-eye-stare and followed it to the place he was looking at, and gasped.

Metal poles were decoration the whole east side, big metal poles that looked like they had been thrown just for the sheer fun of it, and some of them had even manage to dive into the windows... and the pole that was in Kais room... She didn't want to think that Kai might be gone... But this couldn't be a normal storm, she shouted angrily in her head, this... this had been a fucking tornado!

When they reached the gate, Ryo flashed the light to check on the west side... but the light only meet darkness. He frowned, this... isn't right, he thought. There should be some kind of building there!(A/n The building is shaped like a L and is a 30 floors high. And the little part of the L is missing, understand?)

He looked closer but there was nothing there! He grasped blindly after Aya, didn't dare to look away.

He shook her lightly, getting her attention.

"What is it? Why can't we just go in? I want to... to check Kai... if he is okay..." She turned her attention on him again and followed the streak of light from the flash-light he held with a shaking hand. A third of the building wasn't there! It-it was gone! She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed the flash-light, rushed up to the entrance and then up the sixteen floors to Kais room.

But what she found didn't please her at all...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cliff-hanger n.n! Don't you just loooove cliff-hangers!! n.n!

So, what did she see?????

Want to know?

I want at least 400 reviews!

Tala: WTF! Are youatta' your mind woman! 5 reviews! She want at least FIVE reviews!! Or else no update!

But—

Tala: Shut up and be happy!

¤Sulk¤

Ja ne!


	4. No!

Disclaimer: Do not own!

**Reviews:** 0.0?! 35 Rev. For only… 3… chaps!? n.n!

I guess that this means that you guys really likes my 'lil story!

And a big thanks to all of you who helped me with the little problems I have! Sank you! And BIG thanks for making me feel better! No-one was missing from my school!

I just have the need to tell this to someone!; It's pretty Funny. ('Bout the Tsunami)

Some days ago, a school was holding a silent moment for a eighteen-year old guy (I think). He, according to the papers, was killed in the big tsunami. It's just that when they all stood there, holding the silent minute (or something) he walked in! The guy was not dead, Can you imagine the teachers faces when the dead guy just walked in?

But this just shows how bad it was of 'the important ppl who didn't check the lists of dead and alive'. Some man found his 'dead' wife at the airport, healthy and happy to see him! o.0?!

Anyway... I changed my e-mail so if you wanna send something special or personal, use that e-mail plz! BUT DO NOT SEND REVIEWS TO THAT MAIL!!!

Here's the fourth Chapter! Enjoy!

(It's a bit weird, just so you know!)

_Take it to the Heart_

_Chapter_** 4**

_No!_

.....¤.....¤.....¤.....¤.....¤.....¤.....

_She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed the flash-light, rushed up to the entrance and then up the sixteen floors to Kai's room. _

_But what she found didn't please her at all..._

.....¤.....¤.....¤.....¤.....¤.....¤.....

She gasped, her knees buckled under her. This was impossible, this couldn't be true! It was not supposed to end like this! Not now, not now when he finally would get a family...

She fell to the floor, the sight was to horrible for her to watch.

Someone were coming her way, bumping into things, it was still dark. Ryo stopped behind her. The word 'no' repeating over and over from his mouth.

The whole wall was decorated with sharp poles, just by a mere touch would break skin. But that didn't stop Ryo.

At first, he knocked lightly on the door, listening carefully for any sound or movement. "Kai?"

Nothing could be heard.

A painful sigh escaped his lips. Either he would just leave, knowing that Kai possibly could not have survived this, or, he could try and open the door and see the corps of the boy. But maybe... maybe Kai had survived and had escaped through the doo-... No... the door was firmly closed and locked...

He chose the latter. He went to the door.

A protesting sound came from Aya, she couldn't stand to see the dead boy, she couldn't...

"You don't need to look, you know." He said while pressing the door open.

"I know..." A weak smile formed on her lips. "I just hope he's somewhere better now..."

¤

The door gave after, but only a weak smell of blood reached his nose. That's weird... He looked around, the window was broken, hail and water had soaked the room. Poles were everywhere.

He took a few step. It was so dark. He could only hope that the poor boy died fast and without pain.

A few steps more, calling softly; "Kai?" He was ready to turn back, when he heard a rustling sound.

Out of nowhere, a boy leaped forward and almost tackled him to the wet floor. Thin arms reached around his waist.

He gave a startled yelp out of surprise.

Kai.

Kai was alive!

"Kai! You are alive!" He couldn't help but laugh. His arms circled around the small boy, hugging him and comforting him. But when he was about to lift him up, a painful moan escaped Kai's lips.

He let go of the boy and looked worriedly at him. "Kai, where are you hurt? Tell me." He tried to sound calm, but failed. His voice sounded more frantic every second. "Kai, tell me!" He said a bit louder. Kai looked at him with big, crimson eyes. Dr. Khudaki wasn't gonna hurt him, right? The voice of the Doctor become louder each time he didn't answer.

Yes, he was hurt, but he didn't want to tell him that. Not when his Doctor sounded so angry... Would he hurt him, if he didn't say anything? So he did what he always do... He bolted out from the Dr.'s hold.

¤.....¤.....¤ ¤.....¤.....¤

Tala drank coffee. Hot, black, lovely and strong coffee.

Today he would get Kai, if just the fucking darkness could go to hell!

The power was still out, and now, it was 09:00 in the morning. Why did Fate, God, heck, even Zeus seem to hate him?! He just wanted to take Kai home!

He took a deep breath and a sigh escaped his slightly open lips.

This was his conclusion (1);

Fate did just exist to fuck with his life,

God just thought it was fun to watch it,

And Zeus liked to mess with the weather!

And Ian just had to snicker at him.

Damnit, he just had to say that out loud.

¤

Bryan came down later. He couldn't take a shower so he was a bit irritated. The power was still out so they were stuck with candles and battery-driving coffe-maker. The Joy...

But he couldn't help feeling a bit worried. The power was not back and Tala and he was supposed to pick up Kai in just a few hours. The whole situation just gave Bryan the feeling that something bad was about to happen... and he didn't like the feeling of something bad...

He found Tala in the kitchen, shooting glares at a snickering Ian, who, in return, just snickered more.

"Will you two just shut up!" Tala broke the glaring-contest and shot an even dirtier glare to Bryan. Ian's snicker died down and together with Tala, stared at Bryan instead.

"We're not even talking, Bryan!" Tala growled back.

"So what? I'm tired of you two, always bickering with each other. Why can't you just be good friends and hug each other, or something?!"

"GROSS!" Both Ian and Tala shouted in unison.

Oh yes, he could feel it now. At first, it would just feel like a buzzing in the head, the it would creep from the darkness and after a while, it would stab you and the never ending headache would stay for the rest of the day.

Great. Just greate... A headache!

He groaned.

Spencer walked out in the kitchen, grabbing a cup from the dishwasher, but stopped in the middle of pouring up water. "What's up with you?"

"Don't ask!" Bryan all but shouted out. Spencer looked at Tala who just shot glares at everything with legs.

"Okay, was just gonna tell you that it's time to go now."

"Huh?" What ey genius answer! One-hundred points to Tala Ivanov! "Do you guys now how a clock works?"

Both Tala and Bryan looked around in the room, and sure enough, it was pretty light outside!

"Shit!" The read-head leaped up from the chair, grabbing Bryan's arm in the process, and running to the door.

¤.....¤....¤.....¤.....¤.....¤.....¤

Aya was just about to open the heavy door further, when something, or rather someone, crashed into her. It was Kai. Scared and ready to run away again.

She gave a startled yelp, but holding onto Kai, not about to let him go.

"Shh, Kai. We are not going to hurt you!" She whispered, trying to soothe him, but the young boy kept trying to free himself. Determinate to not letting them hurt him. Ryo walked slowly up behind the scared kid. He tried to put a hand on the youths shoulder, but was surprised when Kai didn't flinch.

"Kai," He whispered, "I-I didn't mean to shout at you..." But the bluenette just buried his head deeper in Aya's chest, not wanting to look up. "Please Kai, show me where you are hurt..?"

Kai looked up from the nurse's chest, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"You know," Aya started, "We can sit down so Dr. Khudaki can look for himself where you are hurt, you don't need to speak-" She was cut of. Several footsteps were coming their way.

A Nurse and three male came to a halt some meters away from them. Aya shot them a glare and Ryo braced himself, ready to hear the damage.

But Aya beat the man to it.

"What the fuck is your problem!?"

The man was shocked. He hadn't done anything wrong! He was about to voiced it but Aya beat him to it again.

"And don't say you didn't do anything wrong! Don't you think that I don't know what everybody does when there is an emergency! I fucking know that you leave all the patients alone, just to save your selves!"

"Aya!" The Nurse cut in.

"No! Don't you 'Aya' me! Half of the building are gone and the whole fucking wall here is spiked with metal-poles!" A tiny blush was visible over her nose, she wasn't used to have an outburst like this.

Kai hugged her tighter, afraid of her loud and angry voice. Why did they sound so mean?

Aya felt the tightening around her waist and dropped the anger in her tone immediately. She knew that Kai was afraid of loud voices, and yet, she had had an outburst in front of the poor child. She slapped herself mentally. How could she be so stupid.

"I am sorry Kai... I'm not angry at you," the low and calmly spoken words seemed to calm the kid a bit. "I'm not angry..."

Yamiko, the Nurse, stepped forward, speaking softly too. "Aya, I really hate to tell you this, but, we need to check all thepatien-"

"Please Yamiko, ask someone else. I need to stay with Kai. I _don't_ want to _leave him alone_."

A guilty expression formed on her face. "I understand..." She nodded, then turned to Ryo, "Dr. Khudaki?" He nodded.

"I will come with you..."

¤¤¤¤¤¤......¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tala rushed to the Mental Institution, dragging a Bryan, clad only in his pyjama.

"Tala, please slow down!"

So far, they had almost get themselves killed by running out in the street, crossing a railroad, very close to get smashed and almost drowned in a little lake. Tala had insisted taking a short-cut, namely over a 'supposed' frozen lake. It was just that that it wasn't frozen, so Bryan had stopped the read-head, without a brain, if he might add, before getting wet all over.

"No Bry'! Just hurry!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤......¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

When Kai and Aya was alone, the shock finally sunk in for him. He started to shake and his heart beat harder and faster for every second. The only thing Aya could do was hold him. They had learnt that they couldn't drug Kai to keep him calm, it would only make it worse.

She helped him down to the floor, never letting go of him. They just sat there, listening to the scream of people who tried to calm the others.

Then, another pair of footsteps could be heard. It sounded almost as if the persons were in a hurry...

¤¤¤¤¤....¤¤¤¤¤.....¤¤¤¤¤

Bryan crashed into Tala. The read-head seemed frozen to the spot. "Tala?"

Oh My Fucking Lord!

The whole damned place where almost trashed!

Tala was shaking his head, slowly repeating 'no'.

Then he started to sprint to the main-entrance.

"No Tala, wait!" But Bryan's words died in Tala's ears. The only thing that mattered was to find Kai.

...................¤¤¤......................

"Where is Kai Hiwatari!" Tala demanded. The whole place was in chaos and he wanted to take Kai home as fast as possibly. No chance he was staying here anymore!

"I am terribly sorry to inform you tha—" The girl in the reception (2) was cut short when he once again demanded to know, but this time;

"Just fucking tell me where his room is!" He almost roared. The girl nodded, giving him the number, but before she could ask him his name, he and his comrade were gone.

Then it clicked inside her head.

Oh my god! That was Tala!?

Then;

Fuck, I made a total jerk out of myself! She groaned...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Aya could hear the steeps coming closer now, she looked up, and sure enough, there stood Tala, leader of the Demolition Boys. And his team-mate Bryan ...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

So! That was chap number 4! Hope U like it! I sure do, n.n !! 1 and 2 - Don't know if i spelled it right!

Tala: Where is my Kai!?

I can't hear you right now, please come back later or leave a message after the beep! ...... Beep..........

Tala;... I hate you!

Love you tooo!

Tala: ¤After sulking for some hours¤ So how many rev's do you want now??

I'm thinking of... 7 reviwes, ¤Turns to readers¤ ¤shouting¤ ARE YOU GUYSOKAY WITH THAT??? WHADDYA SAY??? I CAN'T HEAR YA'!!! n.n!

Soooo, Someone who knows Bryan's surname? I sure don't!

And I have a lil question for ya! Does any of you know what my name means?? –Katten- It's a Swedish... um... word... yes, a word!

Well, now I'm gonna start writing on my other fic's,

Sayonara for now! And I'm gonna change my e-mail so if you want to send something personal, you can Mail to I think it's spelled like that... ¤Thinks¤ Yeah or else I just gonna change the address again!!

Ja ne!


	5. Tala

Disclaimer: I don't own! I swear!

Rei will show his face in this chapter...!!!!

Tala: Oh NO! The Horror!

Take it easy, you are not gonna meet him yet!

This is the new mail: Koneko(underline..?)neko(underline..?)00000(at)yahoo(dot)com That's my new mail!

I'm not sure about Bryan's eye-colour so in my fic they are a light-blue/purple. Ok?

(1) I don't know the grammar about hair! Haired? Hared? You will find out what I mean in the text.

Reviewers:

_Take it to the Heart_

_Chapter_** 5**

_Tala_

.....¤.....¤.....¤.....¤.....¤.....¤.....

_Aya could hear the steeps coming closer now, she looked up, and sure enough, there stood Tala, leader of the Demolition Boys._

_And his team-mate Bryan ..._

.....¤.....¤.....¤.....¤.....¤.....¤.....

...Clad only in his pyjamas.

Kai looked up to the two young males who stood panting in the corridor.

Aya rouse up from the floor, taking Kai with her.

"You must be Tala Ivanov," She said and smiled kindly. "I'm so happy for Kai to finally get a family!" Kai was clutching her wet dress. He recognised these people but... something was wrong... He couldn't quite grasp it but something was definitely wrong...

He looked over them again while they were talking to Aya. Tala seemed to be exhausted and Bryan kept shooting him dirty glares... Then he saw it. Bryan was wearing a pyjama and Tala looked like something that just have been dragged through the forest... It was a funny sight. He couldn't help it, he laughed.

The sound of someone laughing made the conversation stop. Tala looked even more funny when he was trying to think on one thing and doing another. In this case, he was trying to grasp the whole laughing thing and sign some papers Aya had had in a pocket. More precisely, the document of the adoption.

Instead of signing 'Tala Ivanov' He wrote; 'Lala laughanov...'

"Wha..?"

Aya laughed to. "Take it easy Tala, we have more papers."

Bryan looked over the papers and let out a choked laugh, but tried to cover it by coughing.

"So, Lala," He said, "I think we should get home and put you in a bed, you look a bit red in your face.

And true enough, Tala was blushing. 'Cause Kai had come over to them. But that was not the problem. Kai had pressed up against Tala's side and the red-head had a hard time trying to figure out to explain what hard object he was hiding in his pants. If Kai would ask, that is...

Bryan did actually see the problem his leader had and tried to help him. But Kai's thin arms circled around the older boy's waist and Tala was having a very hard time to not jump the younger one. Bryan gave up the 'helping'. It was better if Kai was happy.

" So Lala- I mean Tala," Aya corrected with a little laugh. Tala snorted.

"It seems that the only thing we need to do is saying 'god bye' to Dr. Khudaki and sign some new papers."

Tala nodded, still looking down at Kai and his pants. How the heck did he end up in this position? Fate must really love to see him suffer!

"Um... Kai?" Bryan tried. "Can you let go of Tala for some minutes? We must walk back to the reception..." Kai looked up with so innocent eyes that Bryan had to look away. He firmly told himself; I do not do 'caring'!

But Kai only hold tighter. He liked Tala and he was not about to lose him! Aya tried gently to move the boy's arms but Kai had a strong and firm grip. He shook his head furiously. No!

Bryan could feel the evil-headache crawling back inside his skull... This was supposed to be just a 'go-find-take-home' thing! He looked at the silent boy once again. Aww! ... No! Don't go there! Go there and you are stuck for the rest of your life!

He took a small glance at the boy again... Aww! ...Damnit!

No comments...

¤

Kai had buried his head in Tala's shirt. He let a happy, satisfied sigh escape his lips. Aya smiled brightly. Kai had found someone who truly loved him! Or at least someone who Kai truly loved...

After some time Tala decided to take the little blue problem in his own hands. "Kai," He said, maybe a little to soft. "If you don't let go I am forced to carry you!" Kai looked up at him and smiled, hugging him harder if possibly. Tala sighed, Kai was so damn cute!

Aya stepped forward and patted Kai gently on one shoulder. The boy turned around, asking a silent question.

"Kai, Tala here is going to take you home with him. But only if you let go of him..." That was a big mistake. Kai pulled away his arms as if they had been burned. He took a few quick steps away from a very confused red-head. Kai's eyes were downcast and he refused to look at anything except the floor.

Bryan was the one to break the question. "What the fuck did you do to make him act like that?!" He demanded. Both red-head and Nurse were surprised. Bryan did never care this much about something.

Kai had backed away some more steps, but eyes still locked on the green-ish floor. He thought he had screwed up. Now Tala nor Bryan would like to take him home with them. He had done wrong. He shouldn't act like that to people he... he didn't really know... Aya spoke softly to him;

"No Kai, don't think that you've done something wrong..! They really like you, you know... And they will take you home." The bluenett just shook his head, bangs covering his eyes. But he couldn't hide it this time, Aya saw it... The little river if glistering tears...

"Oh Kai! You don't need to cry!" She comforted.

A pale hand slowly made its way up to two tear-stricken cheeks. Gently rubbing the tears away. And for the second time that day, Bryan surprised them again by approaching Kai. The younger one looked up to meet a pair of light-blue eyes. The older gently said in a low voice;

"You don't need to worry, Kai..." He stopped. Kai had his head downcast again and refused to look up. The poor thing!

He gently tilted the boy's head up, only to find new tears. And something clicked inside of him. A feeling he thought he had forgotten... The feeling of needing to protect someone. Without hesitation he pulled the younger boy to his chest and hugged him. Kai was fast to respond to the hug. He griped the fabric of Bryan's shirt and hugged back. His head buried in Bryan's chest.

Tala looked like he was ready to kill his team-mate right there and then. Why? He was so jealous!

Bryan, thought he couldn't see the red-head, could feel the jealousy radiating from him. He chuckled. Poor naiv Tala!

With a swift lift, the younger boy was in his embrace, bridal-style. Kai looked first shocked but calmed down when he felt how strong Bryan seemed to be.

"Come on now Tala! You must sign the papers!" The lilac-haired (1) blader called out. A soft growl could be heard.

Aya just shook her head. This was going to be a long journey to the reception..!

¤...¤...¤O¤...¤...¤O¤...¤...¤O¤...¤...¤

Rei let out a lazy yawn.

He had left Russia and gone back to China. But he hadn't forgot about Kai...

But all that was in the past now. The last thing he had heard about the ex-Team Captain was that he had left the room they had stayed in, nothing more.

He wasn't feeling so guilty. Just a little. Sure, he had been the leader's first love, but hey, life goes on! He wasn't attracted to him after some weeks. It wasn't his fault! Besides, it was to cold in Russia. He was used to warmer places.

He stretched, it was still pretty early but he couldn't sleep anymore. But Kai used to get up around this hour.

Somehow, all his thought's the last couple of days always drifted back to the stoic Team Captain, or ex-Team Captain now. Maybe he should go and see how he is? Sure, it was a couple of months since he left him but... Maybe there's still a chance for him and Kai to be a couple again.

Rei turned and looked at the clock.

08.07 it said.

He would check how much a trip to Russia would cost, later... It was still to Goddamn early!

¤...¤...¤O¤...¤...¤O¤...¤...¤O¤...¤...¤

After some trips and tumbling down the stairs, the four people manage to reach the reception.

Kai still clung to Bryan and Tala reeked with jealousy.

"This wasn't so bad, Kai? Was it?" Bryan hugged him closer. It was so fun to annoy the hell out of Tala.

Kai made a quiet mewl when Bryan was about to put him down on the floor by the desk. Aya smiled at them and took some new papers from a box.

"If you just sign here, here and here," She said and pointed to some places. "And here..." Tala did it, very carefully not to write something like 'Lala' again.

"Ah!" The nurse beamed, scaring the hell out of both men. "Congratulation Tala, you are now a daddy!" And for the first time that day, the younger, blue-haired boy was shocked! Was he adopted?

Tala turned to Kai, a big, wolfish smile on his lips. Yep, Tala could look scary like that.

"So Kai, time to go home to your new place!"

¤¤¤...¤¤¤...¤¤¤...¤¤¤

When they had said 'god bye' to Aya and everything was ok, the only problem left was to go home... The storm had done some really bad damage to the road and there was no way that they could take a cab home. The only option they had left? Walking.

After some minutes they reached a big frozen lake, it looked safe to walk on but... Kai had a weird feeling that this was not okej.

Bryan took a few small steps, a couple more, some meters. "I think it's safe to walk on!" He called out from the lake. Tala nodded. But Kai was against it. This was wrong, something bad would happen if the were about to walk over the ice all of them! He shook his head, a clear no, Tala should understand that.

"Common Kai, it's safe!" The red-head coaxed. He had to give up. The younger took a look again at the ice. Bryan stood there... Nothing was gonna happen...

Nothing at all...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Is this a cliffy?? I hope so! n.n!

Sooo... Here was chap 5! Hope you liked it! Please review, I would be **so** happy!

I'm not gonna ask for a spec. Numbers of reviews this time, I just hope you guys review.

So...

Ja ne!


	6. Ice

Disclaimer: You should really know by this time now

Hi! Um…

Thanks to all of you who reviewed!

On with the chapter!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"_Common Kai, it's safe!" The red-head coaxed. He had to give up. The younger took a look again at the ice. Bryan stood there... Nothing was gonna happen..._

_Nothing at all..._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tala took the younger one's hand and led him out on the ice.

Kai stared at him the whole way to Bryan. _Is Tala insane? _The question kept coming up in his head.

But the feeling he had just increased in power. It could, for what he knew, kick him in the head while shouting something like; _What-the-hell,-are-you-blind!-Stop-walking!_ But he had to ignore it, Tala was here, he would keep him safe… right?

¤¤¤

Bryan walked ahead, not having the strength to wait for them.

It was pretty calm now; the birds had found their way out and now they were singing furiously. Making the damn headache Bryan thought he had gotten rid of, crawl back into his mind. After a moment of singing, he glared at everything with wings, he even mistook a plane for a bird.

And while he kept trying to burn a hole in that supposed 'bird', Bryan forgot to look where he was putting his foot.

"AAAAHHHH"

_Slam!_

Giggle

_Growl_

Chuckle

"_Stop!"_

Laugh

"It's **_NOT_** funny!" Bryan growled from his spot on the ice while rubbing his sore rear. _He swore he was going to revenge this! But to who was another question… Tala could always be the victim! Yes! That's good..!_

But Tala's laughs become even louder and soon Kai joined him, but his was more like giggling, and they both interrupted the lilac-haired boy's thoughts about revenge.

"Keep your cool man!" The read-head gasped, in the need of air. To much laughing was not the best thing to do. He was clutching his stomach and Kai sat beside him on his knees. Still laughing like two maniacs.

Bryan just chook his head.

"C'mon guys, better keep going, or else it will be too dark to see, and what I know, Tala doesn't have a flashlight..?" He said with a knowing smirk.

"Well Excuse MEee!" He got to response.

¤¤¤

It turned out to be a quite joyful walk home, except when Tala complained about being too tired, too cold, too hungry, TOO bored.

"You're not exactly putting a good example for Kai here," He said and ruffled the shorter boy's hair. Kai giggled. Tala radiated of jealousy. Bryan was enjoying himself. Life is good…. He grinned.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤:…:¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Rei checked his ticket over again, just incase it was wrong. He had decided to visit Kai, hell, he had decided to take him back. Kai would for sure welcome him with open arms! He smirked at that thought.

He shifted his backpack one more time before heading out from the air-port. _The plane would take of in five… days! Oh God, what to do now…? _

He looked around, trying to find something that would please him; _Aha! A candy-store!_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤:…:¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tala stared at him, if not a bit coldly.

"Mind sharing your thoughts with the rest of us?"

"Huh?"

"You were _grinning_! You don't do grin!"

"Just thinking…" He replied. _Haha Tala is jealous!_ He sing-sang in his head. He smirked.

"That's better," said the red-head and took hold of Kai's hand, keeping him tight to himself and himself only!

Bryan grinned. Poor Tala, victim of love.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ian jumped up from the sofa he was sitting in.

"What's with you?" Spencer asked. A bit annoyed at having his foot pillow removed.

"There here!" The little squealed. After spending hours with Spencer, and as a pillow, it could get pretty boring after a while.

He bounced away to the door and threw it open, only to find… nothing…

He pouted. He was sure this time, but so had he been the last ten times too… A loud sigh escaped his lips.

But juat when he was about too close it, a bundle of blue tackled him to the floor.

"AAHhhhh!" They both roled around for a while, but the fun ended when Spencer picked up the blue thing.

Big red eyes looked into his. And there was a moment of silent, all that was hear was the panting from someone in the stairs.

"Kai..?" He said slowly. "Kai?" He said again shaking the boy slightly. "Kai is that you!" He shook the boy even more. Kai was giggling like a maniac. He remembered this boy, somewhere deep down…

At that moment Bryan and an exhausting-looking Tala entered the hall.

"PleaseSpencerquitplayingdumbandmakesomefoodwillya'?" Tala successfully breathed out.

But Spencer didn't hear anything except for the cute giggle from Kai.

"Who's a cute boy? Yes who's a cute boy?" Tala, Bryan and Ian looked with terror on the pair.

"Spencer stop it, your scaring us!" Tala was first to speak.

"Stop, Ian's gonna have nightmares!" Bryan continued.

"I will not!" The shortest complained. "But as a second thought, I thing I will!"

Spencer had put Kai down on the floor and was now tickling him on the sides, and Kai was laughing, laughing so hard that tears formed in his eyes!

It was just a perfect Kodak-moment. And it was _so_ **not** Spencer to do that!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

After putting two and two together and coming up wit five, Tala still hadn't figured out the blonde.

After tickling Kai half to death, then carrying him to the kitchen and giving him some food, taking some of his (Tala's) clothes and then putting him to bed. And all this happened while the three of them still stood in the hall.

Tala growled low in his throat. _I wanted to do that!_

**_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤:¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_**

**A/n** Yep, I end the chapter here! So sorry for the delay, but I lost the longer version of this chap, and I was Just to down to continue… Yeah, anyway, next chap shouldn't take so long! And for you who are interested, I now gonna start working on left alone chapter 2! Yay, sort of… Anyway, Ja ne!


	7. the phone

Disclaimer: Jag äger inte Beyblade (Swedish n.n)

Okay ppl, here is chapter 7!

Almost; wanna thank everyone! 76 revs! Wow, you really like this, don't you?

The reason for the late update is cuz I have just moved to my dad's place! Yay!

.:Take It To The Heart:.

_Chapter **7**_

The phone

**:¤¤¤¤¤:**

_After putting two and two together and coming up wit five, Tala still hadn't figured out the blonde.After tickling Kai half to death, then carrying him to the kitchen and giving him some food, taking some of his (Tala's) clothes and then putting him to bed. And all this happened while the three of them still stood in the hall._

_Tala growled low in his throat. I wanted to do that!_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Spencer jumped happily down the stairs after putting Kai to bed. He was met by 3 pair of curious eyes.

"What?"

Tala was the first to break the silence.

"I wanted to do that!" He pouted. "I wanted to put Kai to bed! I want to feed him, love him, make love to hi-"

"Oookay, Tala, that's enough! We don't want to scare Ian off, do we?" Bryan smirked.

"But I want to do that to him! Besides, he's stiff-" Bryan cut him off once again.

"Okay, _that_ wasn't something _we_ needed to hear!" Tala grinned. "Of course not!" The red-head sing-sang.

¤¤¤

The Captain stretched and then went of to their bathroom. This day turned out to be something different. And he was now a father. The thought made him all giddy inside, well horny too. _Ah, kinky me! _He took of his clothes and was just about to step into the shower, when a loud 'thud' was heard. He stopped midway and turned around. _Wonder what that was..?_

The red-head dismissed it like something unimportant, he could found out later… It was probably Ian or Bryan who made the noise. _My poor apartment! They are for sure destroying it!_ He fake-sobbed and then laughed at himself. _God, do I have great humour or what?_ He stepped into the shower._ AH, c-cold!_

¤¤¤

Bryan looked up from the newspaper. There was that sound again… That 'thud'… He looked over at Ian who was sprawled in front of the TV.

"Did you hear that?" He asked the boy. Ian looked up from the floor.

"Hear what? If you're talking about that 'strangling-cat noise', it's just Tala singing in the shower." He smirked and snickered. Bryan joined him, Spencer too. Soon all three of them sat there smirking like three maniacs, but when Tala reached a very high tone, they all had to cover their ears.

After some minutes it stopped…

Ian took away his hands from his abused ears. He carefully listened…

…Then it started again, this time with full force!

"_AND IIIIIIII WIIILLLLL AAALWAAYYYYYSS LOOOOVVE YYYOOOOUUUUUUUU!_" Ian shrieked and ducked behind the sofa. Bryan looked painfully at Spencer who in turn tried to drown the horrible noise by turning up the volume on the TV. He failed big time.

Then the strangled cat died, and the shower turned off. A relived sigh escaped Bryan's lips. "Think we should tell him that he sings like a half-dead cat?" Ian snickered and was just about to say something really smart, when a soft sound reached their ears, or more like Bryan's.

"Did you hear that?" He stood up.

"Scary, it's feels like this has happened to me before…" Ian mused on the floor.

"Idiot!" The lilac-haired boy smacked his head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

¤¤¤

Bryan headed for the stairs, where the sound had come from. He was seconds away from putting his right foot on the third step, when a hand grabbed his pants. To put it simply, it scared the shit out of him and he yelped. Then soft footsteps sprinted up the last steps and then a door slammed shut. It took a wile before Bryan's mind could register what the fuck just happened.

Tick… tack… tick…¤Click¤…

"Shit! It was Kai!"

¤¤¤

Tala dried his hair in front of the mirror… and thanking his 'fans' for a wonderful concert. That's when he heard a loud slam. _That's it_, he thought. And in the blink of an eye he was outside the bathroom door, ready to fight anything that stood in his way.

When he tumbled out through the door, he was met by a horror stricken Bryan, who in turn covered his eyes while screaming about _my poor eyes!_

Tala shrieked and jumped back. Then blushed furiously, he was still naked! He grabbed the nearest pants and shirt and threw them on. Now was he ready to see what was wrong! "Well at least I'm good-looking…" He mumbled under his breath.

The blushing red-head stepped out yet again, but Bryan was gone. "Weird…" He went for the stairs.

¤¤¤

He was so stupid! He had scared Kai, who for sure hated him now.

He reached the door and knocked softly. "Kai?" He called. "Please Kai, I didn't mean to do that…Please open the door..?" If Tala found out about this, he was fried… like a Kentucky chicken…

He tried the door-handle; it was open, so stupid of him…

It was dark in the room, except for a tiny lamp by the bed. The sight that met him was heart-wrenching. Kai sat there, in the middle of the floor with an old teddy-bear hugged tightly in his arms. The youg boy was rocking back and forth while shacking his head. Bryan wanted to cry. He strode over and bent down to eye-level.

"Kai?" The boy flinched away; I hurt him to see the poor boy like this. Damn Rei..! But it was not his place to kill that neko-jin, he had promised Tala that he could to that… He smirked. He had almost forgotten about that revenge… _hehe_…

Kai looked up on him with big, puffy and red eyes, a tear rolled down. He hugged the old bear harder, he had done something wrong when he grabbed the tall boy by his pants. He knew it. The way he had yelped and then… He buried his head in the fur of the teddy. Why was Bryan still here? He must hate him now…

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find himself staring into a pair of lilac-coloured eyes. He sniffed and then threw himself in the arms of the older boy. It was returned by a huge hug and a soft voice whispering about how he was sorry for scaring him. Kai hugged him tighter, it had been so long since he had hugged someone, and now, he almost craved to feel the body of another person. A person who he trusted and could feel safe with. Like the persons he was staying at now… The teddy-bear was pressed in between them, but Bryan didn't mind, it was Tala's old who the blue-haired boy had found. Bryan chuckled when he felt Kai loosen the tight hold of his neck, "I guess this means I am forgiven?"

Kai smiled and hugged him again.

"What was it you wanted before, Kai?" First the boy looked unsure, but then he took hold of the teddy-bear's arm, then Bryans and pulled him up from the floor. The older followed him when Kai led him out of the room.

¤¤¤

Ian shoot up when he heard the footstep's of Tala.

"Get redy, here he comes!" He whispered to Spencer who quickly laid himself down on the floor. When Tala entered the younger one started to moan.

"Awww! My poor abused ears!" Ian was in the sofa, weakly trying to cover his ears. Spencer was pretending to be out cold on the floor.

Tala 'humph'-ed and stomped of to smack them both on their heads. "Shut up! At least I don't say 'good bye' to every bit of food when we eat!" He snorted and put his nose up in the air. Ian scowled. He was so getting to revenge this!

Spencer laughed right out at that. He received another 'smack' from Ian. Spencer scowled too and rouse from the floor.

He went over to Tala who occupied the whole five-sits-sofa. "Well, you are sure big today," He said and took hold of the protesting red-head's legs, only to droop the on the floor. Tala cursed when his sleeping legs crashed down. It felt like thousand needles. He scowled.

At that moment Bryan and Kai made their way into the living-room.

"Oh My God!" He squealed, "You guy's look so happy!"

The temperature in the room dropped to ice-cold. Kai giggled when he looked at the trio. Ian was in front of the TV scowling, Spencer was on the sofa, also scowling and Tala was just about to fell asleep, but he too was scowling.

Kai took a new grip on Bryan's hand, then led him over to the almost sleeping red-head. Tala woke with a start.

"Hey Kai… What are you doing up so late? Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" He rubbed his eyes.

Kai looked down at his feet, founding them _very_ interesting… He fiddled with Bryan's hand, then he looked up at Tala's face. Then back to his feet.

The Captain smiled. He knew what this was about, and was damned if he wasn't going to brag about it later!

He motioned for his lap and Kai was more then happy to sit in it. He made it comfortable enough for him; the he laid his head on the older man's shoulder, but still clutching the old teddy and Bryan's hand. Ian and Spencer smiled at the sight, Bryan had cramp, Tala was happy!

"Was it something special you wanted Kai?" Tala asked while sliding his fingers through the light blue bangs. The boy shook his head, nothing special in particular. He just wanted to be near his new daddy.

After a few minutes Kai was fast asleep, the rising of the Captain's chest was so calming and the sound of his heart-beat.

It was similar to Tala… The soft breathing of the young boy, the cosy surrounding, the low buzzing of the TV, the groaning from Bryan… _Groaning?_ He looked up from the peaceful face of Kai, to the annoyed of Bryan. He smirked.

"Can't handle it Bry?" The lilac-haired boy growled. Kai had his hand trapped and he stood in an awkward position. He _stood _up, still! Tala let a chuckle escape, the he gently helped Bryan get away from the grip.

"I think it's time to bed for all of us now, it's really late and I think it would be the best for all of us… It's been a looong day, way too long." Tala said.

He took hold of the sleeping beauty and carried him up the stairs.

¤¤¤

Rei yawned. Four whole days till the plane would take off. And the hotel he was staying at wasn't the best. A window was broken so it was fucking hell cold inside. "It's probably warmer outside," he mumbled under the cover. "It's fucking ice-cold..!"

¤¤¤

Ian stretched his back, a few 'pops' were heard and Spencer gulped at the sickening 'bone-cracking' sound. He shuddered.

"Don't be such a wuss!" Ian teased.

"I'm no wuss!" The taller protested, "I just happen to not like the sound if bone _cracking_!"

"Whatever…" Bryan yawned from the sofa. He looked at the clock. 03:47 it read. _Wow, it is really late; no wonder Kai fell asleep so fast… Ah ha! I almost forgot! The revenge! Haha…ha……… never mind, it's to late… _Ha yawned again.

¤¤¤

Tala carefully slipped Kai into his new bed. The sheets were a deep red, the cover was a baby-purple and the pillow was dark-blue. Tala snorted; well that's what one gets after arguing about colour. He wanted red, Bryan purple and Spencer and Ian wanted blue, so they mixed… And now Kai was here, in the bed with the mixed colours. He looked like a little blue bundle. Tala grinned. _Cute!_

He left the night-lamp on, because Kai would need it. He would show them, he would show them big time that he was right!

He tip-toed out of the room, then he closed the door and went off to his own bed. _Time to sleep…_

¤¤¤

It was around 4:50 when he heard the soft steps coming his way. He smirked. He was right! _In your face Ian, Bryan and Spencer! Ha!_

The door creaked and soon a new weight was on his bed. A hand took his and then a head lay down on his chest. A yawn was heard and then a light breathing. Tala hugged the boy. He was right, Kai was afraid of sleeping alone. Now when he finally had gotten a family, why sleep alone?

_Yesss, Life is good! _

¤¤¤¤

Morning came some hours later; Kai woke up in the embrace of Tala's strong arms. He felt really safe here, in his… Daddy's arms… He giggled and buried his head deeper in the red-heads chest. _I have a daddy!_

Tala woke around noon with a very awake and happy Kai in his arms.

"How long have you been awake?" He rasped out, _Gooood…!_ He was so not a morning-person. He rubbed his eyes and took a closer look at the energy package.

"You seem to be I an awfully wonderful mode..? Something special?" Kai nodded and hugged him.

"Well, why don't you tell me?" Tala smiled but Kai looked down. He didn't want to speak just yet, he wasn't ready… Not after what happened the last time…

It was silent.

"…It's okay, I understand… Let's go and eat some breakfast…err… Lunch." He pulled away the cover and immediately pulled it on again. "Hehe, Why don't you go check on… Bryan? Yeah, go and see if he's awake yet, can you do that?" Kai looked puzzled but nodded.

After Kai was gone, the embarrassed teenager rushed to the nearest bathroom to take care of his 'lower problem'.

¤¤¤

Kai found Bryan sprawled on the floor. He poked him and a strange noise erupted. He poked again and this time he moved a bit. This was fun! He poked around some minutes, but after a while the older one woke up, or more like pretending to wake up. He stood now on his all four, and his head was bent down. Kai took a couple of steps around him before tipping him to the side. Bryan fell like a sack of potatoes. Kai giggled. He continued to poke him until he was on his four again. This time he had one eye open. And Kai thought this could be the time to do something different! And what could be different yet fun? Riding of course!

So Kai sat himself on Bryans back, and Bryan almost gave under. _T-this is SO to early!_ The older almost collapsed, even if Kai was light, he was still dead tired! But he couldn't say no to this! Not after yesterday…

He was on his four with a happy Kai on his back…_ Wonderful…_ He thought. _Just… wonderful…_

He tried to take a first step, then a second, and then he was met by laughing and two figures standing in the doorway. He groaned. _Perfect..!_

"God morning Kai, I see you have tamed the morning beast?" Spencer pointed out and smiled. Kai nodded and laughed in return.

Bryan was now still on his all four in the middle of his room. God he was tired.

"C'mon Bry, don't tell me you are tired now, he can't be sooo heavy!" God, Ian could just die now, that would make the lilac-haired boy happy.

"Dig yourself down somewhere will ya'?" He mumbled from the floor.

Tala stopped outside after finishing in the bathroom. He chuckled and took pity on Bryan.

"Mornin' guys," He said, "Kai, why don't you follow me to the kitchen so we can make some… um… food?"

Kai looked sad for a moment but then jumped of his 'horse' to follow with him. Bryan collapsed soon after and the rest of them broke out in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Bryan snorted from his place. _Very funny my ass… Hn!_

¤¤¤

Tala led Kai to the kitchen, where, ehum, _Tala_ was going to make some food. He could always make it, but the taste was another story…

"Okay, what do we have today?" Tala would just reach for the frying-pan, when three panic-stricken Demolition Boys rushed in and pushed him out.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's the matter?" They all gave him the 'what,-are-you-an-idiot?' look. Tala shrugged and Ian chirped in.

"What? Don't you remember the last time-" Spencer cut off with:

"-or the one before that-" And Bryan finished with:

"-or the one before those?"

Tala growled low in his throat.

"Just because I just happened to forget about the microwave, or the frying pan or that you were supposed to flip over the pancakes!" He 'hn'-ed and went out from the room.

Three 'tsk, tsk, tsk,' was heard.

"AND HOW THE HELL WAS I TO KNOW THAT YOU HAD TO _BOIL_ THE WATER TO GET THOSE EGGS BOILED?" He screamed from the living-room.

Another round of 'tsk'-ing came from the kitchen. The red-head pouted. Just because he didn't know how to cook! He sniffed then turned the TV on.

"_-and now to the latest news,"_ A woman said on the TV-screen. _"The former BladeBreaker Max Tate has done it again! And-" _Tala turned up the volume, this was interesting…

"Hey Guys!" He called, "Check this out!"

Spencer came in first, but stopped midway. "I-I think you should turn it of Tals, I don't think Kai likes it.

"Huh?" Tala looked around, but he didn't see the angel anywhere. "Where is he?" Spencer pointed to the armchair. "Behind that one, covering his ears and rocking back and forth…"

The Captain turned of the TV and rushed to the now shivering boy. "Kai? Kai what's the matter? Please Kai stop it, your scaring us!" Kai had closed his eyes and was rocking while covering his ears. He flinched when Tala tried to hold him…

The rest of the gang joined them, but holding their distance.

"T-Tala, what's wrong with him?" Ian whispered from behind Bryan. Kai suddenly stopped. The air was filled with a tick silence. Kai then bolted from the hiding-place, and the silence became thicker than ever…

"I think it has something to do with the BladeBreakers…" Tala thought out loud. "You're probably right…" Bryan said after a minute. "It has something to do with the former BladeBreakers…"

"It must have something to do with them…" Spencer stated. Then Ian went over and hit each of them in the head.

"Are you stupid?" They all blinked at him. Ian then groaned and hit them again. "Why did Kai become the way he is now? Because Tyson and Kenny left him alone to go home to their families, and they haven't contacted him for all I know! Max went to America with his mother AND father, his family! And Rei is just a dickhead who fucking left him! Just like that! Rei was Kai's first love! Does it CLICK somewhere!" He was furious and he panted hard. Then all three of them smacked themselves. Ian smirked. _Finally I know something that they don't! _

"I'm such an idiot!" Tala wailed. "I should have known that!"

"It's not your fault, you were scared and you didn't think straight…"

"Of course not," he mumbled, "I'm _gay_, I don't think _straight_…"

Spencer laughed and slapped the sitting red-heads back. "At least you don't fall into depression!" He smiled. Tala too.

"Let's go find Kai, I'm a bit worried about him…" Bryan sounded a bit too worried for Tala's liking. They looked toward the staircase where the boy had run off to.

"I think he ran of to his room, let's go check there first!" Ian bounced of to the stair. The others followed. But this time Bryan shouted that there may be something trying to grab the nest youngest pants. Ian looked puzzled, the he took the first step, then the second, third, fourth, fifth… The he stopped. "Bryan you're scaring me, I wont go any more steps. Bryan sweat dropped. "I'm talking about Kai!"

Soon all of them were walking up the stair. When the last one was safe on the second floor, Tala took the opportunity to go ahead first. That was when he was tackled by a bundle of blue. The Bundle hugged him tightly while holding a light-blue blanket and an old bear.

"Well that be damned," Bryan mused, "It's the old blanket of yours that you crie-" Tala was quick with putting a hand over the boys mouth.

"That… Is nothing we need to discuss now!" He told him sharply. He was not going to tell the others that he had been crying over a child-hood blanket, which had disappeared some weeks ago.

"Where did you found that Kai?" Tala motioned for the old blanket. The younger one stared at it for a moment, then taking the older one's hand. He dragged him toward their now shared room, the pointed to the bed, then under it.

_Well… That was… frustrating. _Tala mused. Why hadn't he looked there..?

Then another kind of growl reached their ears. They all turned to Kai, who in turn blushed furiously.

"Hungry?" Tala smiled. Kai nodded. "Then let's go get some food!"

¤¤¤

"Okay, If you Tala just stays outta' here, then everything will turn out fine!" Tala pouted at Bryan's too happy comment. _No fair! _

Bryan pushed him outside the kitchen then closed the door. "Have a nice time!" Tala snorted at that! _Yeah riiight…_

He turned on the TV again and flipped through the channels.

_Boring, boring, already seen it, boring, boring, bor- Oh a cooking program!_

¤¤¤

When they were finally eating their very late breakfast, the phone ringed.

Ian looked across the table.

_Ring…_

Bryan looked back.

_Ring…_

Spencer tensed.

_Ring…_

Tala was about to bolt.

_Ring…_

Then the whole group, except Kai, scrambled to get to the phone first. Ian got it. He cheered in triumph. The others snorted at him. Tala blew a raspberry.

"Hi, Ian speaking! Oh hi Aya! Oh… Well… I hope it will turn out fine for the institution… Kai? Oh he's doing very good! I think he likes it here! You got the powers back? Good, we too. No, we can't go out yet, it's raining again, not so heavily as before, but I don't think that any o us wants to get wet. Was it something else you wondered over? No? Okay, I say Hi from you, yeah we too, bye!"

"Who was i-" But Spencer was cut of by a loud crash coming from the second floor.

"W-what the fuck was that?" Ian whispered out.

"I have no fucking clue…" Tala whispered back.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Okay PPL I end the chapter here n.n! Yes it is a little cliff-hanger, aren't I evil? Um, yeah, the words Tala sings in the shower is from Whitney Huston's song... I don't know what it is called! From the move 'boduguard' or something. And I will always love you... sort of...

Hopefully the next chapter wont take so long, well see ya!

_**Yeah, READ AND REVIEW PPL! MAKE ME HAPPY!**_


	8. What is it?

Disclaimer: not mine!

SO SORRY!

'Speaking without noise'

.:Take It To The Heart:.

_Chapter **8**_

:¤¤¤¤¤:

"_Who was i-" But Spencer was cut of by a loud crash coming from the second floor._

"_W-what the fuck was that?" Ian whispered out._

"_I have no fucking clue…" Tala whispered back._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Another crashing was heard and Tala roused from his chair. The rest, except Kai and Ian, followed his example. 'Bryan, get the axe, now!' The red-head mouthed to Bryan. The younger one nodded.

Tala looked at Kai with a comforting smile. But Kai was to scared to notice. Instead of barking at Ian to help them out here, the Captain said in a very hushed voice. "Ian, can you stay here with Kai? We're gonna see what's wrong upstairs." Ian nodded happily, glad for not being needed. Well, needed to do something scary at lest.

Kai squeezed the teddy-bear while taking hold of Ian's hand. Then he let his gaze wander up to the ceiling.

Bryan came up to Tala with a big axe. 'What are we going to do with this?' If not the situation had been so serious here, Tala would've whacked him upon his head. 'To scare off the intruder of course!'

The lilac-haired one just shrugged, muttering something about 'probably having PMS or something…' Tala ignored that for now. Revenge would come later.

Suddenly the sun disappeared and the whole apartment became darker, making it look like a really bad scene from a horror-movie. That and it didn't help that there was no light turned on anywhere in the complex. Kai panicked and launched himself at Ian, who in turn opened his arms for the frightened youth. The little angel clung to him as if his life was at stake. Ian stroked his back in a soothing manner.

A low growl was heard.

Spencer looked up alarmed and Ian hugged Kai tighter while looking around panic-stricken. The blonde then looked at Bryan who sweat-dropped and pointed at Tala who was shooting Ian dirty jealous glares while growling low in his throat. Spencer sighed. _Poor Kai… He's gonna suffocate of over-protectiveness… _

:………:

Tala took the first few brave steps to the staircase. It was dead quiet now. He slowly made his way nearer to the place he loathed the most, but only for the moment. Then he suddenly spun around and stomped back to grab the front-shirts of Bryan and Spencer.

'If I'm gonna do it alone, you have to suffer too!' They both gulped and let the PMS-ing red-head lead the way.

'And don't think that I don't know what you are thinking about me right now! And I don't have PMS!'

**:……….:.**

Short chapter I know, but I live at my dad's place so, yeah. It's hard to update! SO SORRY AGAIN!

Read and Review guys!

Hehe, wonder what that crashing-sound was (n.n!)


	9. little devil

Disclaimer: Don't own!

Hiya! Chapter 9 here!

**sasukeathrunkiraROX: **I am confused… Was that a flame you gave me or what was it?

¤Turns to Tala¤ TALA! I'M CONFUSED!

Tala: Oh but for God's sake - get a grip!

¤Snivel¤

'**blah' mouthing words, no sound.**

"**Blah" Speaking with sound.**

**Chapter 9**

_What the? _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

His goal was Kai's room, the sound came from there. He motioned for Bryan to give him the axe. With brave steps the Captain made his way towards the door and its handle. He turned the knob and flung the door open, screaming like there was no tomorrow. The other two followed suit, but… not so loud. They were met by a pair of glinting eye in the darkness.

Spencer immediately flicked the light on… and laughed. Bryan snorted and Tala felt stupid. "Well," He said, "It could have been worse…"

There, in the middle of the floor, sat a cat. Liking her paw lazily and looking quite smug, she actually wasted the energy to lift her head to look at the three boys. Then she turned her gaze to Tala, the 'What-the-fuck-are-you-looking-at? –look. Tala gave the feline the same.

Then the read-head took in the scene in front of them.

The room they had spent hours to paint and furnish was now a total mess. Some of the plants had been brutally smashed and the curtains were no longer curtains, more like pieces of some kind of rag.

Tala sunk to the floor, half sobbing. Bryan came over and patted him on the back. "We can fix it…" He soothed. "No need to cry." Tala sniffed and looked up with big, watery eyes. Bryan backed off. "Okay, _that_ was scary!" He turned around and buried his head in Spencer's chest while choking out between sobs how awful it had been. "A-and then-then he _looked_ at me!" Spencer sweat-dropped.

"And you say_ I _am the crazy one?" Bryan lifted his head and blew him a raspberry. Tala blinked. Then shook his head, muttering "Weirdo…"

A "Mew." Was heard and their attention was drawn back to the cat. She rose and padded over to the red-head. She sniffed the air around him, and then flicked him off.

Tala had a fit and tried to strangle her. _Tried_ was the keyword. The others were restraining him.

"C'mon Tala, I'm sure _Kai_ will be scared of you if you kill her. You know, coming from his room, bloody hands and all. It might give him ideas…?" The Captain glared at him, but stopped. Bryan smirked. "Thought so."

**xXxXx**

Kai looked up from the picture he was painting. During Tala's time upstairs, and the lack of something fun to do, he had decided to tell Ian that he wanted to paint. Well, not really tell, more like… looking miserable and doing these little sighs. But hey! It worked! Ian had asked him tons of different things he might had wanted, and the he had said it: What about painting?

He grabbed the red pen and drew another figure, this one with red hair (Duh!).

"Tala…" He whispered. Maybe it was time? To talk…

He looked over where Ian sat.

He sighed again,

_Later…Later I'll speak with them… Or maybe I can- No… I can't let them know the truth about Rei and me… It's to dange-_

A thud woke him up from his thoughts. He saw Tala and the rest running down the stair. And… was that a cat… Tala was holding?

The red-head stopped in front of him, a pissed-off look on his face.

"…?" Kai asked.

Tala lifted the bundle of hissing Cat and plopped her down on the table. "This little devil was making the noise upstairs, and your room is a mess, but I don't think you care so much about that anyway…" Kai shrugged and looked curious at the cat. Her green eyes were really amazing; the fur was grey and her tail-

"…How do you know it's a girl…?"

"Oh, Bryan looked and confirmed that she is a girl, he thought so at lea- Kai you spoke!"

Kai looked up alarmed. _No! How could I've slipped that?_ Then he grinned and looked at the disappearing cat that just rounded a corner.

"Kai," He said seriously. "I heard you, I heard you speak. Please Kai..? Say something..?"

The boy looked down. Then he took his red pen and continue to draw on the figure, adding a little cloud here, rain over the red-head there…

Suddenly Tala was grabbed from behind and tossed out from the kitchen.

"Kai is not safe as long as you are in the kitchen. You might burn something that for sure could be the end for us!"

The Captain glared at the lilac-haired boy. "You're just summing that! I would nev—"

"I know from experience." He stated simply and turned to Kai. "And please stop glaring, you're making my neck itch!"

"Hn!"

"You have such a big vocabulary," Bryan sighed dramatically, "I wish I was like you!" Kai giggled in the background.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Short chapter. Sorry, I've lived my life in a small boat for the past weeks, But I'm home now!

Please read and review! I promise that the chapter after this will be mush longer!


	10. Weird feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade!

¤Silence¤

Chapter 10

"Tala?"

No answer.

"Tala?"

Still no answer.

"Tala, you hafta wake up!"

Said person shifted a bit in his bed.

"Tala… Kai died a week ag-"

"Wha-OMIGODMYLEGS!"

"Well, now that I finally have your attention; would you please join us for breakfast, or do you plan on staying in your bed for the rest of the day?"

Tala glared at the offending person who had _practically_ _thrown_ himself down over his precious legs. Spencer smiled at him. "You okay?"

Tala shrieked before throwing a pillow.

**¤¤¤**

It had now been three days since Kai had spoken, Bryan had been ocypying the phone the whole time; speaking with Aya about the institution. She had told him about the injured and about the damage the storm had done towards the building. Aparently over 65 persons were missing, where of 8 had been either Doctors or nurses.

"Well, I hope you'll manage. See ya'." Bryan finished before hanging up. He threw a glance at the clock; it was still quite early in the morning, and judging by the screaming and shrieaking coming from upstairs, Tala was now fully awake.

Ever since yesterday Kai had been acting restless and skittish, something was of and he had an sort of nervous aura around himself. Bryan was now watching him carefully. Every now and then the bluenette would look toward the door or one of the windows, almost as if he was expecting someone. Bryan found it very interesting, but choose not to tell Tala about it yet. Besides; waking Tala was a trouble he'd rather not deal with, since waking Tala was almost an impossibility. Kai once again checked the door, then the windows, he even stared at the celing for quite some time. But Bryan got nervous and called his name, sucessfully snapping him out of the trance-like state he was in. The boy looked curiously at him. Bryan smiled sheepishly.

"Nothing. I mean... Would you like to eat breakfast?" Forf a moment Kai looked almost annoyed with him, as if **he** were to blame for Kai's unusual behaviour, as if his talking had ruined the routine Kai had been doing since yesterday. But Bryan pretended not to see the expression.

"Let's just wait for Tala and Spencer to get down here, okay?" Kai nodded, but kept his eyes glued to the TV-screen.

_He's ignoring me._ Bryan thought sourly.

**¤¤¤**

Tala nursed his legs while dressing, Spencer had left to go downstairs to prepare breakfast, yet he still couldn't shake of the feeling he had. Somehow he felt like there was something big that was going to happen this day. He couldn't help but feeling nervous. The red-head hadn't told anyone, but during the night Kai had woken up by a nightmare. And then he had watched the door like a hawk. He had glanced at the angel for a few minutes before falling asleep, but something was definently wrong.

And it annoyed the hell outta him that he couldn't understand what it was that could be so big!

He trew on a darkblue shirt before heading down to the others. A loud sigh escaped him while he was walking down the staircase, his hand gently slided along the banister and all in all he felt peacefull inside. He didn't know why but when he stood there, in the middle of the staircase, he felt like he could do absolute everything; nothing felt impossible. But just like that, it turned. Suddenly he felt depressed and wanted to go back to his bed and just forget about today. He sighed loudly again.

Bryan, who was seated next to the entrance to the kitchen, heard him and rose from his chair to get him. The lilac-haired boy shook his head slowly when he saw the tired Captain. "You forgot that it is your day to wash, clean, and do the dishes huh?"

Tala only nodded. He knew he shouldn't have left his warm bed this morning.

**¤¤¤**

When everyone was seated Bryan took the opurtunity to tell the rest of the gang about Kai's weird behaviour. Spencer quirked an eyebrow. "Actually, I dont' know why, but I have also been feeling a bit jumpy today..."

"Me too," Tala joind in. "and I can't figure it out to as why I'm feeling this way..."

"Maybe it's just this time of the mont-"

"I dare you to finnish that sentence!" Tala growled at the younger boy. Ian grinned. "But with that _mood _of you-"

"Die!"

"Oh hush you two!" Spencer cut in, "it's just probably the bad weather that's causing these feelings. Nothing more, nothing less. Now shut up and eat!"

Tala settled with glaring at the lilac-head while munching on a sandwich. Ian pretty much did the same.

"You're making me itch! Stop glaring!"

**¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Rei yawned yet again. In four hours he would land in Moscow, Russia. It had been hell being awake so he had oppted for sleeping, sadly most of the persons around him talked so loudly so he wasn't able to get much sleep at all. Instead he came up with the idea of making a 'what-to-do'-list. First he would look for Kai, he had heard about the place he was staying in, so his first goal he had was to find the institution his Kai were living in. Second, he would find a place to stay, an third; reserve two tickets back to China. Kai would probably have a hard time learning their language, but Rei was sure he would manage. After all, it was the Great Kai Hiwatari he was talking about. They must have teached him something exept beyblading at the abbey. He knew Kai was fluent in English, Japanese and French. Sure he must know _some_ Chinese? Oh well, he shrugged, he would meet him soon anyway.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

_So Sorry for the late update... _

_Short chapter, I know, but atleast you have something new to read -.-'_

_Thank you so much for all the reviews, I'm quite ashamed for not updating sooner. Please forgive me? .OO._


	11. Rei

A/n: I accidentally turned Rei into a somewhat crazy/obsessed psycho stalker XD Soon love will blossom between our dear bluenett and redhead :D

Chapter 11

Kai sighed. He'd meant to tell Tala about it, but he just couldn't. He was so happy right now, everything was just perfect. He couldn't describe the feeling…

Another sigh escaped him.

A few days ago something just snapped inside of him and suddenly he could remember everything. It was like waking up from a strange dream. It was almost like when you're staring at an empty can of Coke and realises that, shit,the can is_red_.

Damn… I guess this is it then…

The bluenette rose from his chair and started his hunt for Tala. It was an easy task, he just had to follow the moans and complaints coming from the bathroom where the redhead started another washing machine loaded with dirty laundry.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Tala… I-I need to speak with you." Tala stopped with whatever he was doing and turned around to face him. A small smirk present on his lips.

"I wondered when you would come."

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **

Rei stared bored out the airplane's window. Another 20 minutes and he would be there. But it would be the longest 20 minutes in his life, well, according to him at least. Suddenly it was as if the angels sang; a voice told the passengers to fasten their seatbelt.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

"So you know already? About me, I mean? Because I really _did_ plan to tell you, I really did!" Tala stood in front of him, nodding slightly every now and then. Kai seemed to be on the edge of panicking, rambling on and on about why he didn't tell them sooner about his recovery. During his little speech the rest of the gang had found their way to the two in the bathroom. Spencer leaned against the doorframe, Bryan had moved inside the room and was leaning against the wall, close to Spencer, and Ian stood opposite the blonde. Kai, with his back turned to them, had yet to notice them.

"-so please, don't tell the others yet?" Kai finished. Tala actually had the nerve to chuckle since he found the situation hilarious with the rest of the gang not even 2 meters away.

"I-" Kai jumped a meter at the new voice joining in. "-think it's too late." Bryan finished. Kai, still trying to calm his racing heart, slowly turned around too see the rest of his family standing there, all wearing curious looks on their faces. All courage he had moments ago drained from his body and he just wanted to flee the house. Sadly all the entrances were blocked.

"I-I-I-" Tala calmly put a comforting hand on the distraught teenager's shoulder. "We're _not_ angry, we're just happy to have you back."

"B-b-but I-" Spencer took a couple of steps and with one quick move, _much_ to the annoyance of Kai, lifted the smaller blunette up and placed him on his hip, baby-style. It still amazed the former bladebreaker-Captain how much Spencer had grown over only a couple of years. Tala's left eye, however, were twitching with annoyance. And with that, they _all_ left Tala _alone_ to finish with the task of doing the laundry. A faint 'Why me?' drifted through the air when Spencer carried Kai out of the bathroom.

"I think it's safe to put me down now…" Kai said after 5 minutes of still being carried around by Spencer. The blonde stopped and grinned, then proceeded to cuddle him in his arms, "But you're so huggable!"

¤¤¤¤¤

In the bathroom Tala could've sworn he heard someone faintly calling 'Why me?'

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Rei thanked the girl in the reception at the institution and stared at the address written on the piece of paper. So Tala had adopted him, eh? This would certainly be interesting.

He managed to locate a taxi with a driver that knew how to speak English; all that was left to do now was waiting for them to get there.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

"Has it ever occurred to you that you're really short compared to me, Spencer and Tala?" The lilac haired blader stated after having stared at Kai for over 15 minutes straight. "I mean, Spencer is the tallest of us, and you reach to, what, his nipples? No, that can't be right, under his nipples maybe?" Here, Kai was blushing like furious. "And Tala, he's, like, a head and a half taller than you, right?" Kai managed a small nod. "And since Tala and I are almost the same high, that means-" Here Bryan stood up and motioned for Kai to follow him. Kai, being the obedient little boy that he was, groaned but stood up and waited for Bryan to tell him what was going on.

Ten minutes later found them standing back to back. "You reach my shoulder blades. That means… You're just really short!" Kai growled and stalked out of the room to find Tala, he needed someone to sulk on.

Just seconds later, Bryan was still laughing, a sharp knock on the door echoed through the house.

"Who in the hell could that be?" The lilac-haired blader was about to grab the door handle, when he was tackled to the floor by Ian, who, in a very hushed voice, whispered to him that _Spencer_ should get the door, since _Spencer_ was really scary looking when he wanted to be. Bryan, who didn't understand _why_ he couldn't open the door, gave up and waited for the blonde to come.

And when the blonde finally came and opened the door, Kai, who was about to step outside the bathroom to see who it was at the door, was tackled back into the bathroom by Bryan, and Bryan managed to push the blunett back inside while grabbing hold of Tala and pulling him out.

Kai found himself locked into the bathroom, Tala found himself staring at none other than Rei Kon.

And Rei, having had his view blocked by Spencer, missed that blue blur being tackled into another room. Instead he saw a furious redhead coming his way combined with a "What the _fuck_ are _you_ doing here Kon?"

"I," he started, "have come to take Kai home with me."

"The fuck you are!" A fist came flying, Rei ducked with ease and the redhead stumbled out only to turn around to find a gun pressed to his forehead.

Time froze.

Tala froze

The only thing that could be heard was the heavy panting coming from Tala's mouth. Rei then said, in a low dangerous voice, "Where. _The fuck_. Is. Kai?"

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Cliff-hanger XD

Thanks for all the reviews! 155 revs and 3150 hits XD


	12. Gun's and Rei

Disclaimer: I own… Nothing….

Chapter 12

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_The only thing that could be heard was the heavy panting coming from Tala's mouth. Rei then said, in a low dangerous voice, "Where. _The fuck_. Is. Kai?" _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"On vacation?" Ian chirped in.

"Don't be a smartass, smartass! I know he's here, and I want him back!" The gun in Rei's hand wavered and Tala could se his hand's shaking.

"Oh _puh-leas_, you're sounding like a whiney three-year-old trying to get his _doll_ back! By the way, you do realise that your move wasn't one of the greatest ever, right?" The neko-jin tried to look at Bryan who spoke behind him. "Since Ian, me and Spencer have your vulnerable back facing us," a light break of sweat broke out on his skin and he almost turned around to have the gun pointing at the three other members of the team. During that moment when Rei debated on whether to point the gun at the annoying trio _behind_ him or at the annoying redhead _before_ him, Tala took the opportunity to kick at the Tiger's hand and making him drop the gun with a painfully loud clatter.

"And like I was saying, not the greatest move ever." The lilac haired boy finished with a smirk.

¤¤¤

Kai, on the other hand, was busy trying to break down the damned door that refused to budge. He could hear low murmuring, but it was impossible for him to make out any words.

"Damn you door and walls for being so soundproof!"

¤¤¤

Rei chuckled lightly when Tala advanced on him.

"H-hey T-tala ma' man, it was just a joke, right?"

"A… Joke?"

"Y-yeah-"

"Have you any idea of what Kai went through when you left him like that? Do you know how broken he was? For fuck's sake, he was in _a mental institution for having lost his mind!_ He had no family, no friends, you just up and left! He was alone damnit!"

It took a while for Rei to let the information sink in. He hadn't known _that_.

"I-I didn't know-"

"Of course you didn't!" Came the harsh reply. "I want you out of here, no, wait, Spencer?"

"Yo."

"Keep an eye on him, will ya'? I need to call someone…"

"Sure thing."

¤¤¤¤¤

Fifteen minutes later found a police car in front of their place, a guy with a long wanna-be-braid sat in the back of the car, a distant look in his eyes. Tala couldn't feel sorry for him, after pulling a stunt like that, trying to take back his beloved-

"Oh _shit_!" The redhead had completely forgotten about Kai in the bathroom.

"Damnitdamnitdamnitdamnit!"

It was a mad dash from the living room to the bathroom. He passed Bryan, Spencer and Ian in a blur of red and yellow.

"That was Tala who just passed us, right?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, either him or a giant autumn-leaf." Answered Bryan who was about to turn on the TV.

Bryan snickered. "No, it was Tala, I saw his antennas!"

¤¤¤

"Kai? Kai, you okay in there?"

"…I will be once you let me out of here!" Came the angry reply.

"Are you mad?"

"Tala?"

"Yes?"

"_Now_!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

:D There you go! Read and Review!


	13. Calm before the

Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade.

A/n: Tala is wearing a yellow t-shirt XD And about the walls, Kai could only hear hushed voices, but I didn't mean that the walls were _that _soundproof oO' Kai just exaggerated a bit XD

Chapter 13

_The calm before the storm_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ian looked out the window, his eyes following the police car as it drove away with Rei in the backseat.

He could've sworn he saw the silhouette of Rei doing the high-five with the other man who drove.

¤¤¤¤¤

Kai eventually got out from the bathroom, but he was kind of pissed off.

"Why the hell did you do _that_ for!?" He demanded and glared at the four teenagers that stood before him.

"Because…" Ian started.

"…We were really, really, _really_ bored?" Tala finished.

"Yeah, right… And why is Spencer trying to shove a _gun_ under the couch!?"

"Because…" Ian started again.

"…He's really, really, _really…_ bored?" Tala finished again.

"…Are you trying to hide something from me?" He gave them a suspicious look but quickly glanced at Spencer again who still were trying to hide the gun under the couch. Kai gave him the evil eye before turning his attention back to Tala. "Well?"

The red-head coughed lightly and found the dusty floor to his right more interesting than the angry bluenette standing in front of him.

"…A-"

"It was a huge frikkin' spider! Yeah! It was the size of a-a cat and it was trying to eat us! We threw you into the bathroom so you wouldn't have to see us kill it! It was huge! HUGE! Then it started to spit poison everywhere! Chaos! Chaos I tell you! But we shot it with the gun! Tala was afraid you would be scared of the gun so Spencer tried to hide it before you came out! A spider was it! A dog-sized spider with foaming mouth and sixteen eyes! And bat wings and fangs and it had a-a-a-a bazooka! But then the police came, cuz' we accidentally shot the gardener outside while he was feeding the-the-the-dinosa-"

"_Thank you Bryan. _But I sadly refuse to believe that crap. Now Tala, please, explain._"_

Tala took a deep breath.

"Well, it's true-"

"Tala!!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tala had said that he would explain what happened on one condition. Kai could not ask about the person who had come, only then would he tell the bluenette.

"Let's call him… _Steve_. _Steve_ came to get you…'r beloved daddy! Yes, he was an old foe of mine, but do not fear, Tala is here! He came with a gun and tried to kill me… But we called the police and they came to get him."

Kai lifted a questioning eyebrow. Tala quickly looked away and with a fake yawn stretched and said hurriedly how late it was and how tired he was feeling.

Kai gave him a look and soon three other pair of eyes gave him the same weird stare.

"What?"

"It's five o'clock in the evening."

"…So?"

"I'm not dumb."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Yeah.. it won't get longer this time. I know I keep giving you hollow promises about longer chapters and more updates. But it's hard! I've got writers block and I don't really know where to go from here. I'm feeling a bit down now cuz my beloved little cat died, he was only 15 months old. We have a new little kitten now, he's cheering up my sad moments. But just so you know, don't believe me when it comes to updates, school has started and my sister and I have to share the same computer.

Gomen nasai! I'll try not to give up on this story!

Btw, I'm gonna remove The Documentary, I'ts just not interesting enough for me.

Til next time!


	14. Flour

Disclaimer: I own not beyblade.

**A/n:**** So, another chapter, enjoy! **

**Btw, it's Halloween (right? I haven't mixed up the date?) Are you planning anything special? I'll probably stay home and watch some movies and/or draw some drawings XD**

Take it to the heart

Chapter 14

Flour

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"_I'm not __dumb."_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Errr, yesyouaregoodnight!" Tala was gone before any of them could blink. Kai's hands twitched and angrily he stomped after the redhead.

He climbed the stairs and yelled through Tala's door that if he didn't open, _he_ would. There was silence for a few seconds, but Kai swore he heard a window opening.

"Tala, dammit! Get out here! I swear to whatever power that I will-"

"I already told you! It was Bob- I mean Steve, who wanted to kidnap you- I mean me!"

"…"

"…Kai?"

Kai really tried not to break the damn door down and strangle the annoying wolf.

"Kai? Love? … Are you still out there…?"

Kai, on the other side, only smirked and kept quiet. He heard him move around in the room and the blunette took a step backward and waited for the door to open.

A sudden crash and a string of curses made him cringe and he gave the door a curious look. A minute went by, but no one opened.

Kai's eyebrow twitched this time and he took another step, this time, closer to the door. He was about to grab the handle when Tala forced the door open. Kai yelped and accidentally slammed it back, in the redhead's face, and Tala, by the sound of it, probably went flying backwards and landed with a _thud_.

Kai gasped on the other side and went to check on the fallen comrade. He got to the door, but now it was Tala's turn to slam it open in Kai's face.

"What the hell was that for!?" Kai screeched on the floor.

"No, what the hell was _this_ for!?" Tala shot back and pointed at his slightly bleeding nose.

"What the hell was _that_ for!?" Kai growled and pointed at the stairs.

Tala gave him a funny look.

"It's a staircase, you use it to-"

"Idiot! I know what a stair is! I mean downstairs! All your lies and-and-and Steve or Bob or whatever the hell his name is!!"

"…Oh, Kai! Have sweet, wild, passionate sex with me!"

"Of course Tala! My love! Take me right here an-"

"Tala! Don't ignore me! Why the hell are you standing there day dreaming.

The redhead blinked and considered asking Kai what he'd just imagined.

"…Um… Oh… eh, Kai! Have swee-"

"Hell no!"

"Now, now Kai, I think that you are using the word 'hell' way to much now. It's not good to always swear, it creates a negative feeling inside of you and that-"

Kai was already downstairs interrogating the rest of the team.

Maybe, he mused while going down the stairs, if he forced himself on the little hot-tempered angel. It wouldn't be rape, more like… 'Happy Halloween Sex!'

…But it wasn't Halloween now.

Maybe Christmas Sex?

No, that just made himself look dumb in his own head.

He would seduce him in the cruellest way possibly.

The question remaining was just how the hell you seduce someone while being cruel.

He found the for of his team around the kitchen table.

"Kai, let me do you!"

Bryan chocked on his tea and spit the rest out on Ian, said small person screamed at being showered in tea and threw cookie crumbles at the lilac haired man. Sadly his aim was poor and he ended up throwing crumbles at Bryan _and_ Spencer. The blonde did not like the fact that he was pulled into this, so he whacked both Bryan and Ian on the head with his newspaper.

Kai, who was seated next to Ian, slowly shifted away and backed away from the table. Then the blunette accidentally started a chain reaction with ended up with a bag of flour exploding on the table and making the trio white.

Kai still wonder how it happened.

Time frozed, the thick cloud of flour slowly settled and left was three blinking, very white, shocked and angry men, plus Ian.

First, their eyes turned to glare at Kai, and ask him what exactly happened. But said person kept glaring at Tala, who was fidgeting on the other side.

"I… I didn't say _do_, I said… something else. Yes, that' right. God Kai, I didn't know you had such thoughts about me!"

Kai blushed and growled under his breath.

Meanwhile:

Bryan decided to blow out the flour he had in his mouth, sadly his breath was a little to strong and a cloud of white attacked Ian.

Ian screamed again and threw a handful of flour on the man opposite to him. Bryan got even whiter, but the cloud also effected Spencer.

And so, once again the war had started.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kai turned around and headed for the stairs, Tala followed.

"C'mon Kai, I don't know how you'll react if I tell you the truth!"

Kai looked back over his shoulder before disappearing into Tala's bedroom.

The door was left ajar and the redhead took it as an invitation.

Kai was curled on the bed ad his eyes followed Tala as the man made his way into the room.

"I'll tell you the truth Kai, but I fear something might snap in your head and we'll have that 4-yearold again. I don't want that…"

"I can take it."

"… Rei is after you."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Omg, the dreaded line of small star…thingies.

Happy Halloween everyone!

Read and review!


	15. Told you so!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. Happy now?

**A/n:** Thanks to **Miako6**, she made me wanna post another chapter! Enjoy!

Take it to the heart

Ch 15

Told you so!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"…_Rei is after you."_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kai gave him one stare before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted. Somehow he managed to fall from the bed, even though he was lying down. His body fell to the floor with a dull 'thud' and Tala smacked his hand to his forehead.

"See! I told you! You couldn't handle it!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"See! Didn't I tell him he wouldn't be able to take it!?" Tala pointed vigorously at the form on the floor.

Bryan kept rubbing his temple and nodding once in a while at the redhead's tantrum.

"Yes."

"-and do you think he'd actually listen to me? Nooo, of course not! And-"

"Mhm."

"-so he fainted! I knew that would happen! And now he's-"

"Sure."

"-and I bet you aren't even listening to what I'm saying!"

"Mm."

"Go bake an apple pie to me?"

"Of course…-WHAT!?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bryan whispered reassuring words in Spencer's ears when the blond had made the mistake to go check on them. Now Tala had another person to complain to.

"_Just nod, or smile. He won't notice if you don't listen. Well, listen just a little bit maybe. If it's a question, then you can listen. Or else it's just random words he's sprouting-"_

And Bryan said Tala talked much? Spencer decided to just observe with a heavy sigh now and then.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ian was seated in the living room, watching an anime. The voices above just kept getting louder, so he turned up the volume.

It didn't help.

With an exaggerating sigh he got up and made his way to the stairs.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

What he found while entering the room was kind of interesting.

Tala was speaking to no one in particular, since Bryan stood on his tip-toes to reach Spencers ears. Kai was in a pile on the floor and Tala was in the middle of changing the bed clothes. Ian blinked.

The fact that Kai still were on the floor seemed to go unnoticed to them. The fact that Tala was doing the bed… well, he couldn't explain that. The fact that it looked like Bryan tried to make out with Spencer's ears didn't make him feel any less comfortable.

The only thing that made sense was that Spencer looked a bit off at having Bryan breathe warm air into his ears.

Ian guessed this was a normal day in their household.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

2 Hours Later

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kai was snoozing away on the newly made bed. Or fainting away, Tala wasn't sure. As to why he'd decided to make the bed, well, he said it was a spur-of-the-moment-thing.

Ian thought it was because he was delusional.

But he wasn't sure of what delusional meant.

So he just called him crazy.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Rei had fooled them. The only thing between him and his Kai was the four former Demolition boys. Blitzkreigt Boys? Mad Russians?

One name was enough; he fumed and wrote down their address on a postcard.

He would teach them not to mess with the might Rei, the tiger king from the white village!

Tiger… village…?

Or was it _The_ white tiger village…?

…Pride rock?

Rei posted the card and waited.

If everything went according to plan, then Kai would be his within the next days.

He only hoped that the card wouldn't get lost at the mail office and arrive 2 years later.

Maybe he should go get a pizza…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tala sat on a chair next to Kai's bed. It had been several hours since he fainted and Tala wondered if it was time to panic.

His thoughts were disturbed by a low groaning. Immediately he rose from his seat and kneeled next to the waking blunette.

Kai opened one eye and whispered:

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ohh, lookie! Another chapter!

Read and review!


	16. Faces

Disclaimer: Do not own beyblade.

**A/n:**** I am sooo angry! I watched this show, 'Friday all week' and do you know what those bastards do? They sing a song about how wrong it is to be homosexual! "**_It should be mommy daddy child, not daddy daddy child, not mommy mommy child ect_**" I lost all my respect for the show and the two people singing it. Fuck them! I bet 40 of all ppl who wanted to tell their family about them being gay, decided not to after watching that show! **

**¤Boiling with anger¤**

Here's another chapter! I should be working on my other stories, I know!

Take it to the Heart

Ch 16

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Kai opened one eye and whispered:_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

"Damn, I think I got something in my other eye."

Tala failed at life.

"Arghh! And here I sat, for days and night, watching over your frail body! I sacrificed my tv-watching for this!?"

"If you've been here for days and night, shouldn't you've changed clothes at least one time?" Kai asked, not believing a word his friend said.

Tala faltered.

"…I obviously couldn't leave your side, what if you would've chocked on your own spit? That would have been horrible!"

"…" Kai averted his eyes.

"What, what are you looking at?"

"N-no, nothing!" The blunette said and turned his eyes away from what ever it was behind Tala.

"..!"

"…Bryan's making funny faces behind your back."

Tala lashed around only to find Spencer looking kind of out of place, clad in nothing but a towel.

"I got pushed." He said and glared at whomever it was standing in the hallway.

Kai and the wolf exchanged looks.

"Well it's true!" Spencer growled and stormed of to continue his shower.

"That was weird." Kai stated.

"I've seen weirder."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

2 days went by quickly, Tala tried to make several moves at Kai, but said person would blush and storm of to Bryan. Tala swore it was to make him jealous. It didn't make him feel any better when Bryan smirked every time Kai came running to him.

So far the redhead had counted 8 smirks, which meant 8 failures to him.

Also it wasn't such a good idea to kill a team-mate.

But Tala plotted painful death anyway.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ian grabbed his coat and went out to get the mail. Since no one else bothered to go get it, that left him with the responsibility of taking care of the mail. Which also mean that he could check it first.

So far he'd hidden a package of tea-cups Bryan ordered some weeks ago, Tala's weekly magazine of 'Gardening – Just like Beyblading!', a movie the redhead had ordered (Tala called the company and demanded to know where the film was, a scene Ian recorded with his cell phone. Man, it was hilarious to see the great leader getting scolded by a woman on the other side.) and… that was pretty much it. Spencer had caught him one time and demanded that _the two of them_ could do it.

Ian's eyes caught something unusual.

A post card.

With a picture of a white tiger.

…Geez_, who_ could have sent_ that?_

Ian rolled his eyes and skipped back home.

He should probably show this to Tala.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Oh my god! We've got a postcard?! Someone sent something to _us_!? For real!?"

Ian sighed.

"Yes Bryan, but it's addressed to Tala."

"…Oh." Bryan looked away._ (I'm feeling so sad.)_

"Mhm." _(Just get over it..!)_

"Um…" _(Oh my, what ever is Spencer doing?)_

"Yes?" _(What's he looking at now?)_

"Err…" _(Ha, that was funny! Go Spencer!)_

"What?" (_Why the hell is he making that face? Is it because of me?)_

"It's just…" _(LOL)_

"_Yes_?" _(OMGLame)_

"Spencer's making funny faces behind your back." _(Owned!)_

Ian turned around to see Tala looking confused.

"I was pushed! …TOO!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_All your Kai are belong to me!_

_I have kiddnapped Tyson, If you refjuse to return Kai too me, I will kill him!_

"…Does he mean he'll kill Tyson or Kai?"

"I dunno Bryan, It's kinda' hard to understand. But I think he'll kill Tyson."

"What's going on?" Kai walked into the living room to find the four of them huddling around a note on the floor.

"Rei sent me a letter, but we can't understand what he's written. And he keeps rambling about someone named Tyson. I can't for the love of you, Kai, remember who that person is!" Tala threw his hands up in the air and let out a frustrated "Gah!"

"Tyson…" Kai mused. "I've heard it before… Hmm… mmm…ah!-"

"You soundin' sexy Kai!" Tala leered.

"Oh, shut up! I was going to say: Ah! I know who it is!"

"So tell us!" Ian begged.

"Isn't he that guy who lived in Scotland?"

"You mean Robert?

"Oh, uh… No I don't know this Tyson then."

Spencer smacked his forehead.

"It's your former team-mate! You idio-"

"I'm no idiot!" Kai screeched and smacked the blonde's head.

"Children! Please! Can we get back to this card? Rei's after you Kai, you need to get serious!"

Kai let go of Spencer's neck and took a seat next to Tala.

"'m sorry…" The blunette said and gave Spencer a pitiful look.

"'s okay…" mumbled the older one.

"Let's have sorry-sex!"

"Hell no!" They both screamed at the redhead.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Rei walked nervously in his apartment. It had been over three days and they didn't seem to have gotten his card.

His mailbox rattled and he rushed to see if he'd gotten anything fun.

_Bills, bills, bills, bills, bills, __a leaf, bills… _

_Oh! A card!_

_Dear Rei, please work on your grammar, it was horrible. None of us could remember this Tyson you spoke of. It was probably no one important._

_Kai says you wouldn't kill him anyway. Kill Tyson, we mean._

_Love Tala Ivanov_

Rei glared at the card and stormed into his bedroom. There he tore open the closet and dragged out the blue haired blader.

"Uh, yeah, sorry 'bout this Tyson." He apologized at the frightened former team-mate.

He let the blader loose and Tyson screamed after him that he was a psycho.

He had failed again.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tala was very nervous. He had decided to tell Kai, straight in the face, that he loved him.

But he wasn't sure of _how_ to tell his angel.

Said person sat in the living room watching TV with the others.

"K-Kai?" he stuttered.

Kai turned around.

"Yes?"

"I-I have something I would like to say to you…"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Read and review please!!


End file.
